MY HUNTER ACADEMIA
by Altyack
Summary: Hace tiempo, toda clase de monstruos y bestias aparecieron en nuestro mundo. Soy Izuku Midoriya, estudiante para Hunter del país de Ken en la prestigiosa Yuei Academy. Gracias al Primer Hunter, All Might, mi sueño se ha vuelto posible. Yo seré el más grande de todos los cazadores, y lograré traer la paz a este mundo roto por las guerras. Fantasy World. Autor World.
1. El comienzo

**Exención de responsabilidad: My Hero Academia, sus personajes, historia, películas, y cualquier elemento comerciable no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kōhei Horikoshi, y sus respectivos dueños. Escribo esta historia sin ánimo de lucro.**

 **Aquí estoy una vez más, embarcándome en un nuevo proyecto que lleva mucho tiempo gestándose en mi mente. La complejidad del mismo es elevada, y en él entran varios puntos que iré explicando en los próximos capítulos.**

 **Lo primero de todo, es que este fic será un AU, un mundo alternativo al mundo conocido en la historia de Boku no Hero Academia.**

 **Es un fic basado en el humor, romance, y sobre todo, en el aprendizaje y la aventura.**

 **El protagonista es por supuesto Izuku Midoriya, saldrán todos los personajes de Boku no Hero, incluso algún OC creado por mí en algún momento de la historia, y es posible que en algún arco incluso haga un crossover añadiendo brevemente a personajes de otras obras.**

 **Sin más que añadir por ahora, os animo a leer este fic, y espero que sea de vuestro agrado. Las reviews son siempre bienvenidas, contesto a todo el mundo y me encanta comunicarme con vosotros, así que os espero**

 **.**

 **MY HUNTER ACADEMIA**

 **PRÓLOGO**

 **EL COMIENZO**

 **.**

Ocurrió hace ya bastante tiempo.

Los seres humanos, débiles y divididos, y que desde siempre habían perdido en la batalla contra la naturaleza del planeta, comenzaron a despertar poderes en su interior.

Primero, hace ya más de doscientos años, apareció la magia. La más poderosa de las habilidades, la más antigua, la más difícil de dominar. Solamente unos pocos elegidos fueron capaces de usarla en un principio, y con el paso de las décadas, más personas pudieron usar nuevas y cada vez más complejas magias. Esos pioneros, fueron los que primero recopilaron su saber en poderosos libros de hechizos, libros que después fueron perfeccionados por las siguientes generaciones.

De esa forma surgió la Orden Mágica, y con ella, los Magos. Sabios y guerreros al mismo tiempo, con los mayores poderes de ataque a distancia de todos, y la mayor variedad de habilidades, especializados generalmente en el combate a distancia, la sanación, la detección, y la protección.

Luego, aparecieron las habilidades de combate. Jóvenes con un enorme talento, pero incapaces de usar la magia, comenzaron a ser capaces de usar extrañas habilidades marciales con las armas o con sus cuerpos. Corrían más rápido, saltaban más alto, tenían más reflejos, o sus armas se volvían más duras y filosas. Cada uno se especializaba en una, o varias habilidades.

Su reclutamiento por los ejércitos de los países fue cuestión de tiempo. Sus increíbles habilidades físicas y armamentísticas, hicieron que no conocieran rival en batalla. Hasta que chocaron unos con otros, dando lugar a épicas y legendarias peleas. Se les conoció como los Héroes, y sus habilidades les dieron una posición importante en los ejércitos de los países del mundo.

En ciertos países del noreste del continente, entre los clanes de asesinos y espías especiales de las montañas y los bosques, surgieron extrañas habilidades. Fue el comienzo del Jutsu Ninja. Estas personas eran capaces de ver el mundo de una nueva forma, controlando el flujo del chakra de los cuerpos, y la energía vital que ellos mismos poseían, adquiriendo unas habilidades que tenían relación con la magia, pero que no eran magia, y con las habilidades de combate, sin serlo tampoco.

Fueron conocidos como los Ninjas, expertos en el camuflaje, en el asesinato, , el sigilo y el espionaje, y los más completos de todos los guerreros, pero también, más débiles en el arte del combate que los Héroes, y más débiles en el control de los elementos que los Magos. Muy completos, pero sin un dominio superior de su poder, a diferencia de los otros dos grupos.

Y la última de las cuatro grandes corrientes que surgió en el planeta, fue la más especial de todas ellas.

Las habilidades genéticas.

La capacidad de hacer que mediante la reproducción, el vástago de un ser humano pudiera heredar una parte de los poderes de sus progenitores, además de desarrollar su propio poder al mismo tiempo.

Ellos eran capaces por eso de dominar incluso dos de los tres grandes grupos, o especializarse en múltiples formas de pelear, magias, o de realizar multitud de acciones dentro de un solo grupo. Esos bendecidos, sin duda, eran los más fuertes de todos los humanos.

Pero el número de personas que nacía con habilidades genéticas, era extremadamente limitado. Solamente casos muy raros se daban, y generalmente, nacían de progenitores especialmente poderosos y con un enorme control de sus habilidades. De esa forma, los matrimonios por conveniencia, que siempre habían existido para fines políticos, económicos, o militares, adquirieron un nuevo motivo: la búsqueda del heredero perfecto, del guerrero, mago, o ninja, más fuerte y completo de todos. Aunque lentamente el número de personas con habilidad genética creció, en la actualidad, solamente una de cada quinientas personas tenía este poder.

Actualmente, cerca de la mitad de la población tiene algún tipo de poder. La mayoría tiene poderes débiles, capaces de hacerles pelear un poco mejor, o de ayudarles en las tareas cotidianas, pero nada que los hiciera dignos de ingresar en una de las Tres Órdenes. Sobre todo, porque conforme las habilidades mejoraron, cada vez fue más difícil superar las pruebas para formar parte de dichas Órdenes.

Esos cuatro grandes grupos, habían crecido y se habían entremezclado, aunque el desarrollo de las habilidades y poderes había sido lento. Aun así, la mezcla se esparció por el mundo con ciertas limitaciones, pues cada grupo, intentaba acaparar para sí el poder de los nuevos individuos con habilidades especiales.

Y así fue como estallaron las guerras, y el caos se apoderó del mundo. Durante décadas, previas a esta historia, los países, las familias más poderosas, la nobleza, y las propias Órdenes, se enfrentaron unos contra otros en un sinfín de conflictos que parecieron no tener fin. En medio de las guerras, las Órdenes descubrieron una serie de recursos especiales que potenciaban los poderes de sus miembros, o que permitían crear increíbles artefactos, mucho más avanzados y poderosos de lo que la tecnología incluso de mi época permite actualmente crear. Todos se lanzaron para controlar el mayor número de esos objetos: cristales, plantas especiales, minerales, o núcleos de extraños materiales salidos de la propia tierra y que parecían estar vivos. Esos recursos rápidamente fueron agotados, y cada vez había que adentrarse más en las zonas salvajes externas a los países del continente, todos ellos costeros, para encontrar nuevos yacimientos.

Hace unos cincuenta años, una endeble e inestable paz entre la mayoría de países se apoderó del continente en el que nací. Y esa paz, vino forzada por un nuevo enemigo, que rápidamente ganó terreno a todos los humanos que egoístamente habían estado peleando por el poder, desgastando los recursos del planeta y reduciendo la población de los países por las guerras.

La naturaleza del propio planeta. Ese fue nuestro enemigo.

En mi mundo, la naturaleza siempre fue un enemigo. Animales de gran tamaño, como tigres de cinco metros, o extrañas criaturas de dos patas que corrían en manada, o grandes tiburones de diez metros de largo, habían existido siempre. Criaturas poderosas, pero no tan fuertes como para ser una enorme amenaza.

Las perpetuas guerras... el desgaste de esos recursos... y de la propia naturaleza... la caza indiscriminada de animales... puede que esa sea la razón por la que esas criaturas aparecieron.

O puede ser que no tengan nada que ver con lo que el ser humano hizo. Es posible que, igual que aparecieron las grandes habilidades, esas criaturas y monstruos surgieran del mismo modo.

Puede que eso sea algo que nunca lleguemos a saber.

La humanidad se vio casi acorralada, viéndose obligada a levantar fortalezas, muros, barricadas, trampas, y toda clase de defensas, para detener a esas criaturas. No eran un solo tipo, eran decenas de distintas y nuevas especies lo que apareció.

Reptiles gigantescos de sangre fría, tanto bípedos como cuadrúpedos, carnívoros y hervíboros. Serpientes de tamaño monstruoso, como cobras gigantes, pitones de una decena de metros, e incluso basiliscos. Animales normales que se volvieron gigantescos y mucho más peligrosos, como dragones de Komodo de decenas de metros de tamaño, tortugas gigantes, tigres dientes de sable de ocho metros con el pelaje blanco brillante. Criaturas voladores, desde algunas que eran poco más grandes que un buitre de gran tamaño, escamosas y con grandes garras, hasta enormes animales con alas cuádruples y plumas por todo su cuerpo, que podían medir hasta quince metros de punta a punta de sus alas, pasando por águilas gigantes, murciélagos que explotaban, o libélulas donde podía montar una persona.

En los mares aparecieron aterradoras criaturas y monstruos de la mitología: Leviatanes, krakens, inmensos tiburones, dragones marinos, medusas letales, calamares gigantescos, y ballenas grandes como islas.

También aparecieron criaturas que se creía que solamente existían en la mitología, como minotauros, centauros, esfinges, arpías, grifos e hipogrifos, leones de dos cabezas, e incluso los increíbles fénix.

Y lo más grave de todo, fue la aparición de criaturas aún más raras, que incluso, tenían poderes impresionantes. Una especie de zorros gigantes de pelaje plateado y amarillo que emitían descargas eléctricas letales. Criaturas viscosas con múltiples ojos que escupían veneno por la boca. Criaturas que salían de la propia tierra y cuyos cuerpos parecían hechos de rocas. Gigantescos gusanos que vivían en el subsuelo y se alimentaban de la propia tierra. Y muchas más.

Y las más poderosas de todas las criaturas, y también las más raras, fueron los dragones.

De todos los colores, de formas y tamaños totalmente distintos, marinos, terrestres, y aéreos. Capaces de controlar el fuego, o el rayo, o la propia agua, el magma, la vegetación, la luz, el hielo...

En un desesperado intento de la humanidad por equilibrar las cosas...

Las Tres Órdenes se unieron.

Y se formó la Orden de los Hunters.

Todo el potencial que tenía la humanidad, por un breve tiempo, se unió. Pero pronto, las divisiones entre países llevó a la Orden a dividirse. De esa forma, cada país contó con su propia orden.

Fue ese en el mundo en el que nací.

Por cierto, mi nombre es Izuku Midoriya. Y soy uno de esos Hunters.

Esta es la historia de cómo llegué hasta ser uno de los más grandes Hunters de todos los tiempos.

Aunque mi historia... todavía no ha terminado

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Este capítulo es un simple resumen, una breve historia de la idea del fic. Permite, desde mi punto de vista, trasladaros a todos al mundo en el que se va a ambientar.**

 **Si queréis imaginar el fic, es una fusión de decenas de ideas, algunas propias, la mayoría inspiradas en otras obras. Principalmente, mezclo obras de animes y mangas. One Piece, Hunter x Hunter, Danmachi, Overlord, Goblin Slayer, Boku no Hero Academia... guarda ciertas similitudes con las ideas de esas obras, pero como sabéis, es uno de esos fics originales en los que pongo toda mi ilusión.**

 **Os pido vuestro apoyo, igual que lo he tenido en el fic de El Camino para ser el Rey, para desarrollar esta trama. Y espero que os guste de principio a fin. No es uno de esos fics cortos, ni yo soy uno de esos autores que desaparece a los seis meses. Con vuestro apoyo, este es un fic que durará años.**

 **Nos leemos pronto!**


	2. El primer encuentro

**Exención de responsabilidad: My Hero Academia, sus personajes, historia, películas, y cualquier elemento comerciable no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kōhei Horikoshi, y sus respectivos dueños. Escribo esta historia sin ánimo de lucro.**

 **Estoy sorprendido por el rápido apoyo que el fic está encontrando. Puede que sea por la idea, puede que sea por que Boku no Hero está en auge gracias a su historia y su espectacular anime... pero debo agradeceros a todos los que habéis empezado a seguirla.**

 **Lograré que ese apoyo que estáis dando, valga la pena.**

 **Empieza oficialmente el viaje de Midoriya y sus amigos después de la introducción al mundo del capítulo pasado.**

 **.**

 **MY HUNTER ACADEMIA**

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

 **EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO**

 **.**

Izuku Midoriya abrió los ojos, y contempló las vigas de madera del techo de su habitación. La luz entraba ya por la ventana del lateral de la misma. Un nuevo día había comenzado. Era un joven pecoso, de pelo verde, grandes y verdes ojos soñadores, y de complexión ligeramente atlética.

Un día normal. Como todos los demás.

Izuku Midoriya era un joven de quince años que pertenecía a ese cada vez más reducido cincuenta por ciento de la población que nacía sin ninguna habilidad especial. La mayoría de los niños de la ciudad habían tenido suerte de tener algún tipo de poder. En su actual generación, casi todos los niños tenían un poder, que se manifestaba conforme pasaban los años. Magia, habilidades de ninjutsu, habilidades marciales... incluso algunos eran bendecidos con las habilidades genéticas y destacaban con facilidad por encima del resto.

No todos llegarían a ser Hunters, solamente algunos de ellos lo lograrían. A muchos les servirían para ser grandes soldados, a otros les servirían para realizar trabajos cotidianos... y los menos afortunados, por lo menos, tendrían sus simples poderes para el día a día. Pero para Izuku, todos ellos les parecían geniales.

Los raros, en su generación, eran los que nacían sin ningún poder... como él mismo.

Y eran ellos también los que eran objeto de burla por la mayoría de los niños de la escuela donde había asistido durante años.

– No me desanimaré. Hoy puede ser el día en que se despierte mi poder ¡Apuesto que será magia! – fue lo primero que el joven peli verde dijo, y saltó de la cama. Rápidamente, se vistió con una camisa ajustada de lino blanco, una chaqueta marrón clara abierta por encima, y se calzó unos pantalones azules oscuros largos, enfundados al final de los mismos por unas botas oscuras de cuero. La primavera estaba empezando, pero todavía el clima era algo fresco, frío para su gusto. El hecho de estar en una ciudad costera aclimataba el ambiente, pero en los últimos años las variaciones térmicas habían ido en aumento, un problema más en una era repleta de problemas de toda clase.

Salió de la habitación y recorrió un estrecho pasillo de paredes de piedra pintada de blanco, hasta llegar al salón comedor de la modesta casa en la que vivía con su madre. Estaban en la tercera planta de un grupo de viviendas más pequeñas que las casas normales, que los arquitectos habían diseñado para aprovechar las laderas de la colina sobre la que crecía esa parte de la ciudad.

Lo llamaban pisos.

– Buenos días Izuku – le saludó su madre con alegría, que estaba en la cocina lateral al salón preparando al fuego el desayuno. Era una mujer bajita y regordeta que había tenido que criar sola a Izuku, pero que lo había hecho de maravilla. Por un par de bocetos y cuadros que el joven había visto, su madre de joven había sido una mujer muy hermosa, pero la carga de tener que cuidar de su hijo sola, y trabajar al mismo tiempo, la había desgastado con los años.

Izuku no sabía nada de su padre, salvo que por alguna razón, les había abandonado en el pasado a los dos. Tampoco le había preguntado nunca a ella por él, ni quería de hecho saber nada de alguien a quien ni recordaba.

– Buenos días okaasan – contestó el joven sin poner mucho énfasis en el saludo. Se había levantado pensativo esa mañana. Su madre no comentó nada al verle desanimado, ya que respetaba los tiempos de su hijo. Se sentía muy afortunada de haber tenido un hijo como él, que nunca daba problemas y era un ejemplo de buena persona.

Solamente lamentaba que éste no hubiera logrado despertar ningún poder en su interior.

– Desayuna rápido, creo que hoy tenías que ir fuera de la ciudad con algunos compañeros de la escuela ¿verdad? – se interesó su madre, sirviéndole el desayuno. Izuku asintió y se animó un poco.

– Estamos haciendo entrenamientos de combate en el campo de entrenamiento que hay en la playa del sur, okaasan – dijo, y ahora sí, sonrío mientras miraba hacia un armario cerrado con una cadena.

En ese lugar, se guardaba la espada de entrenamiento que Izuku estaba usando desde hacía cerca de tres años. Una espada de acero sin filo, para no herir a nadie.

– ¿Cómo van tus clases de esgrima? – se interesó su madre – Ya te he dicho que no me gustaría que entraras al ejército Izuku...

– Lo hemos hablado muchas veces, tranquila – contestó el joven. Había terminado el desayuno, y se levantó agradeciendo la comida para luego abrir el armario y sacar su espada corta, envuelta en una funda blanca.

– Escúchame. Está bien que entrenes para ser más fuerte... pero tú lo sabes... la gente sin... – empezóa decir su madre, pero se tuvo que cortar a sí misma, sabiendo que lo que iba a decir, le dolería al joven, ya que era alguien bastante inseguro. Izuku agachó la cabeza, y su sonrisa desapareció para convertirse en una línea curvada que auguraba su preocupación y temor.

– Lo sé. Sé que alguien sin ninguna habilidad, en el ejército, es la carnada de primera línea... los que primero mueren. Yo no quiero eso. Yo solo quiero ser más fuerte, y tener la oportunidad de proteger a los demás... igual que hace él – y señaló el único capricho caro que Izuku había pedido en toda su vida.

Un cuadro del Hunter número uno del país, y seguramente, uno de los más grandes del mundo. El hombre gracias al cual incluso los dos países vecinos a Ken, el reino militar de Draconsis, al norte, y el archipiélago de Gundamar, al suereste, tierra de comerciantes, hubieran unido esfuerzos contra los monstruos de todo tipo que asolaban y se internaban desde las fronteras, y que seguían causando grandes estragos.

All Might. Un hombre enfundado en una armadura plateada y azulada, con una capa roja, blanca y azul, y que en vez de espada llevaba unos gigantescos puños metálicos de colores negros y amarillos enfundados a sus manos, mientras sonreía y miraba hacia el horizonte.

Izuku lo había visto en acción en varias ocasiones, en las mágicas pantallas de las plazas de la ciudad desde las que se retransmitían noticias de todo el mundo y en ocasiones curiosos programas de entretenimiento que congregaban a mucha gente para verlos. También le había visto en varias ocasiones que había visitado la ciudad, siempre desde lejos, sin poder acercarse a él.

Pero su seguridad, su valor, su amabilidad y su poder le habían hecho digno de la mayor de las admiraciones, rozando incluso la veneración, del peli verde. Era todo lo que él quería ser.

– Yo quiero... ser un Hunter okaasan – susurró Midoriya, casi como si el diera vergüenza reconocerlo. Su madre, soltando un suspiro, solamente podía apoyar a su hijo en su sueño imposible.

– Esfuérzate entonces, Izuku – dijo, sonriendo y mirando un reloj – Y lo primero que debes hacer entonces... es no llegar tarde – añadió, dándose cuenta de la hora y poniendo los brazos en jarras.

El peli verde, puso los ojos en blanco y palideció, para luego salir corriendo de casa, casi olvidándose la espada por las prisas.

Después de correr durante un rato, y enfundarse el cinto al que se sujetaba la espada durante el trayecto, llegó hasta la puerta sur de la ciudad.

Su ciudad, una ciudad costera llamada Ithil, ubicada en la costa noreste del país de Ken, era un lugar relativamente seguro para los tiempos en los que vivían. Era una ciudad amurallada, construida sobre la base de una colina en la que había otras tres murallas interiores, hasta llegar a la cima en la que se encontraba una gran ciudadela cuadrada. La ciudad estaba también protegida parcialmente por el propio mar. La casa de Izuku se encontraba en la parte oeste de la misma, en la base de la colina principal. La zona sur, y el puerto que había tras esa zona, eran un área con casas más grandes, en una planicie con árboles e incluso algunos parques. La blanca muralla en ese lugar parecía incluso más alta, contrastando con los edificios de piedra que quedaban a la sombra de la misma. Los guardias le reconocieron al momento, ya que el joven, pese a vivir en una ciudad densamente poblada, cruzaba mucho por ese lugar, para ir a los campos de entrenamiento que se encontraban fuera de la ciudad.

– No te esfuerces tanto, chico, que luego hay días que vuelves a casa a rastras. Un día si llegas muy tarde te encontrarás las puertas cerradas – se burló medio en broma uno de los guardias de la puerta, que llevaba una cota de malla oscura, hombreras y brazales de metal plateado, y la casaca de color azul que representaba el color de la bandera del país de Ken, y que había dejado el casco descuidadamente abandonado contra la pared del muro.

– No... señor – contestó el joven, terminando de recuperar el aliento, para después volver a correr. Los cuatro guardias, apoyados en sus lanzas relajadamente, rompieron a reír divertidos por la actitud de Midoriya.

Ese muchacho les caía bien, por eso se metían ligeramente con él. Los cuatro tenían habilidades, por eso les habían asignado la protección de esa puerta.

Izuku siguió corriendo hasta que llegó al campo de entrenamiento, varias explanadas de tierra con caballos, soldados, y extrañas máquinas de entrenamiento, que se encontraban entre dos acantilados bajos, justo junto al mar.

– Realmente eres tonto Deku... vienes corriendo para pasarte recibiendo palizas un día más – le saludó una voz dura y burlona a sus espaldas.

– K...Kacchan – murmuró Izuku, tragando saliva y girándose. A sus espaldas, con una coraza retráctil de acero negro que permitía la movilidad del abdomen, y unos guardabrazos rojos, se encontraba un joven de ojos rojos y cabello rubio puntiagudo. Su mirada y su actitud corporal indicaban que era alguien extremadamente agresivo.

Su nombre era Katsuki Bakugo. En la infancia, Midoriya le seguía a todas partes, y le admiraba totalmente, cosa de la que Bakugo siempre fue consciente. Nunca fueron amigos, pero durante años, iban juntos a todas partes. Y sobre todo, ambos tenían una sola cosa en común: su total admiración hacia All Might, el Hunter número uno.

– ¿Con quién vas a perder hoy Deeeku? – siguió preguntando Bakugo, mientras chocaba su puño derecho con la palma de su mano izquierda. La pandilla de Bakugo, cinco jóvenes que estaban tras él, se rieron como idiotas siguiendo sus bromas, pero el rubio los ignoró totalmente, e incluso pareció que se sentía molesto de sus risas.

– No... no sé si perderé – contestó Izuku, mirándose los pies, y recordó las palabras de su madre antes de salir de casa – Pero me esforzaré – consiguió decir sin tartamudear, provocando las carcajadas de los que estaban detrás de Bakugo. El rubio, sin embargo, no se rió, si no que apretó los dientes furioso y alzó una ceja en señal de negación.

– ¿Que te esforzarás? Para qué. Fuiste el único de nuestra clase que no consiguió obtener un poder... eres el más patético de todos, Deku – dijo cruelmente el peli rubio, provocando el enmudecimiento de Midoriya.

– Izuku, no le hagas caso por favor – pidió otra voz diferente, esta vez, una voz amable y serena de mujer joven.

Izuku se giró, y se encontró con una joven muy conocida por él en los últimos meses.

Se trataba de una peli negra llamada Yaoyorozu Momo, de dieciséis años, que tenía una habilidad marcial increíble: era capaz de generar de su propio cuerpo toda clase de objetos, de ataque y defensa, y además, era una experta en el uso de cualquier clase de arma. No solamente eso, conforme pasaba el tiempo y ella entrenaba y estudiaba, había comenzado a darse cuenta de que era capaz de crear distintos materiales. Portaba una armadura que la cubría los desarrollados pechos, un faldar de cuero negro, grebas y brazales metálicos, todo de color plateado y con algunas zonas pintadas de rojo, pero el resto de zonas de su cuerpo dejaban al descubierto su hermosa piel, pues necesitaba esas zonas descubiertas para poder usar su extraña habilidad.

Nada más verla, como le ocurría siempre, Izuku se puso rojo como un tomate.

– Momo chan – consiguió decir, mirando hacia todas partes menos a la chica.

– Siempre eres tan divertido – se rió ella, sin entender nada – Coge una armadura, y vamos a entrenar ¿Algún problema con eso Bakugo? – añadió dirigiendo una mirada furibunda al rubio, que apretó los dientes y se giró, para irse a entrenar hacia un grupo de rocas con unos magos que parecían estar esperándolo. Cabe destacar que Momo era una joven tranquila, agradable, y modesta... pero tenía su genio con los abusones y los prepotentes. Su forma de ser y su objetivo de ayudar a los demás la hacían chocar con facilidad con alguien como Bakugo.

– Haz lo que quieras y pierde tu tiempo con ese perdedor. Yo seré el que irá a UA – vaticinó sin detenerse, mientras apretaba el puño delante de su rostro.

Si Izuku y Bakugo se conocían de la infancia, y de haber ido toda la vida a la escuela juntos, para diversión del segundo y desgracia del primero, Momo e Izuku se habían conocido el año anterior.

Izuku, al aceptar que nunca tendría un poder, a la edad de doce años, decidió no rendirse. Comenzó a estudiar las habilidades marciales, magias y ninjutsus de todos los Hunters que pudo, y al mismo tiempo intentó aprender todo lo posible del mundo y de los monstruos que lo poblaban.

Y al mismo tiempo, decidió entrenar su cuerpo. Si no podía tener poderes, al menos, sería un buen luchador. Quizá no sirviera de nada, pero no estaba dispuesto a quedarse cruzado de brazos mientras todos a su alrededor se veían tan geniales.

Su timidez absoluta le impidió relacionarse con nadie... pero gracias a la ayuda de alguien, que le entregó su actual espada de entrenamiento, tuvo por un breve tiempo un mentor que le enseñó lo básico del manejo de la espada.

Cuando esa persona desapareció de la vida de Izuku, o más bien, de sus entrenamientos, a la edad de catorce años, el joven peli verde siguió entrenando duramente, solo. Su forma de ser le hacía peor espadachín de lo que su talento podía haberle hecho ser, sobre todo porque un espadachín debe ser alguien seguro de sí mismo, resolutivo, y que jamás dude. Un solo error, puede costar la pelea y la vida cuando se tiene una pelea contra otro espadachín, o lo que es peor, contra un monstruo.

Y el problema de Izuku eran su inseguridad, nervios, y timidez. Porque por el contrario, su mente era sumamente hábil, se podría decir que incluso era un genio para idear estrategias, analizar situaciones y personas, y además, tenía esa fuerza de voluntad de seguir adelante superando incluso su débil cuerpo y su incapacidad social.

Y entonces fue cuando Yaoyorozu Momo y él se conocieron. Ella era de una de las familias más poderosas y pudientes de la ciudad, grandes comerciantes que residían en un palacio que se encontraba en la cima de un pequeño acantilado situado en el lado norte del puerto y protegido por la muralla marítima, desde la cual dirigían todos los asuntos del puerto con maestría, habilidad, y sorprendente generosidad.

Momo había sentido lástima al ver a ese joven pecoso entrenando solo, y había ido a hablar con él. Con el paso de los días, y las semanas, esa lástima se transformó en amistad. Izuku, entrenamiento tras entrenamiento, incluso había logrado volverse algo más seguro de sí mismo.

Todavía era alguien muy normal como espadachín, y más si se tenía que medir con una experta en todas las armas como era Yaoyorozu. Pero iba mejorando.

– ¿Izuku sigues aquí? – preguntó Momo al peli verde, que llevaba cerca de medio minuto con la mirada perdida en los recuerdos.

– ¿Eh? – preguntó a su vez Izuku, que miró a Momo sin verla, hasta que finalmente reaccionó y comenzó a hacer un montón de aspavientos con las manos mientras le saltaban gotas de la cara – Sí, sí mi ar-armadura, voy Momo chan, perdón – contestó hablando muy rápido, y salió corriendo para ajustarse un peto de cuero con refuerzos de acero y unos guanteletes del mismo metal.

– ¿Por qué me pide perdón por algo así? – se preguntó la chica sin poder evitar soltar una risita por lo bajo. Siempre le había parecido un chico gracioso, pero le preocupaba esa falta de seguridad suya.

Y estaba decidida a cambiar eso para que su amigo y compañero de entrenamiento pudiera mejorar.

Izuku regresaba corriendo, distraído, y Momo hizo aparecer una lanza sin punta ni filos en los lados de uno de sus brazos. Lanza que enarboló con la punta roma por delante, directa hacia el rostro del peli verde.

– ¡Giiiiaaaaaa! – fue el gritito que soltó éste, cuando tuvo que hacerse a un lado a toda velocidad para esquivar el ataque.

...

 _Ah, sí, olvidé mencionarlo, pero aunque yo no era especialmente brillante con la espada, ni tenía habilidades especiales... sí que era bastante ágil y rápido_

Izuku se deslizó por el suelo hasta quedar detenido, apuntando al costado vulnerable de Yaorozu, pero sus nervios como siempre le jugaron una mala pasada. La mejor opción habría sido desenvainar a la carrera y cortar al estilo desenfunda y enfunda pasando por la espalda del desprevenido atacante, pero en vez de eso Izuku comenzó a correr, se detuvo a desenvainar, y luego volvió a correr, dando tiempo a Momo a crear con su brazo un escudo con el que desvió la estocada.

El peli verde trastabilló, y estuvo a punto de caer de bruces al suelo, pero en el último momento se rehízo, solo para tener que echarse hacia atrás a toda velocidad para esquivar un lanzazo barrido que hizo Momo con la mano que tenía atrás mientras arqueaba su cuerpo, en un veloz giro. Izuku retrocedió, cauteloso, y buscó una abertura por la que atacar.

Pero Momo no le iba a esperar.

Lanzó el escudo a un lado y se lanzó al ataque con la lanza. Izuku retrocedió asustado, y tropezó con una roca, cayendo de culo al suelo. La joven no pensaba detenerse, y lanzó un barrido descendente, obligando a Izuku a interponer su espada en horizontal, parando el golpe.

"Qué fuerza... tan monstruosa" pensó Midoriya al notar la presión con la que era aplastado contra el suelo con facilidad.

Por suerte, no todo en Izuku eran avales negativos. Su inteligencia y astucia estaban a un nivel muy distinto a su habilidad para la esgrima y fortaleza mental. Deslizó su espada a un lado, y luego bloqueó con el guardabrazo izquierdo la lanza, desviándola hacia su costado y logrando que el arma se golpeara contra la tierra y la punta se hundiera profundamente. Izuku rodó, se levantó, y no dio tiempo a Momo para respirar, volviendo a atacar por el costado.

Yaoyorozu también era rápida en reflejos y reacción. No intentó recuperar la lanza, si no que, aprovechando el impulso de su golpe, rodó hacia delante, e hizo aparecer en sus piernas dos espadas cortas curvadas.

– Te dije que ibas mejorando, Izuku – afirmó la peli negra, que se lanzó sobre éste. El chico interpuso su espada para detener un tajo ascendente, pero Momo amagó luego con una finta, bajando la guardia del peli verde, le lanzó una patada contra el cuero de la coraza de la zona abdominal, forzándole a retroceder deslizándose sobre la tierra, y en un último y veloz ataque, que vino desde abajo, le arrancó la espada de las manos, mandándola a volar haciendo giros en el aire hasta que se clavó contra la tierra.

– Ahhhhhhhh, sigo sin tener ninguna posibilidad – suspiró Izuku, sudando, y cayendo al suelo mientras cerraba los ojos.

– Pero vas mejorando poco a poco. Tu problema es que te falta confianza Izuku – afirmó Momo, que se dirigió hacia el lugar donde había caído el arma – Bien, ¿continuamos? – añadió, mientras la arrancaba y se la lanzaba al peli verde, que falló en cogerla y tuvo que amagar dos veces en el aire hasta que logró asirla.

– Sí... Sí, por favor, Momo chan – rogó el peli verde, inclinando la cabeza ante la joven, que solo pudo reírse mientras le decía que se levantara con la mano.

 _Por desgracia, el mundo en el que vivimos... no es un lugar seguro. Los soldados y jóvenes que se encontraban ese día en el campo de entrenamiento de una zona en apariencia segura del país de Ken... lo íbamos a descubrir en ese mismo instante._

.

 **Nota del autor: tema recomendado One Piece Epic OST - Sakusen Kaishi (duración 3:23)**

.

De repente, las tranquilas aguas del mar se elevaron como si algo hubiera explotado, y de entre el agua y la espuma salió la cabeza escamosa de un Secrex. Izuku lo reconoció al momento, por sus ojos amarillos, su cabeza plana por arriba en forma de flecha, y su largo y ancho cuello que culminaba en dos poderosas garras delanteras. El vientre de color marrón claro fue lo siguiente en salir, mientras el monstruo emergía de las profundidades lanzando un poderoso rugido que obligó a todo el mundo a taparse los oídos y a muchos a agacharse aterrados mientras cerraban los ojos.

Sus patas traseras hicieron contacto con la arena de la playa, provocando un temblor que derribó al suelo a la mitad de los presentes, e Izuku contempló a uno de los monstruos a los que algún día deseaba enfrentar.

Debía medir doce metros de alto, desde las patas hasta la cabeza. Sus patas delanteras culminaban en unas enormes manazas con tres garras de gran envergadura en cada una. Las patas traseras se doblaban en un arco hacia atrás, haciendo que el Secrex pareciera estar siempre inclinado hacia delante.

Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de grandes escamas en placas de color rosáceo, y la piel de las junturas tenía una tonalidad verdosa. La cola del monstruo, tan peligrosa como los gigantescos colmillos que se veían entre sus fauces, estaba culminada por dos grandes guadañas filosas, como si de una gigantesca y obscena hacha se tratara.

El primero en reaccionar, fue el capitán del grupo de soldados que se encontraba allí.

– ¡Niños corred hacia la ciudad y dad la alarma! – les gritó a todos los jóvenes que estaban siendo entrenados ese día – ¡Soldados, cumplid con vuestro deber! ¡Cargad! – gritó, y desenvainando una espada de más de un metro de largo, se lanzó al ataque con decisión.

Casi nadie pudo moverse. Momo había quedado totalmente estática por el miedo, pero Izuku no. Habría nacido sin habilidades, pero había una cosa más valiosa que ninguna, que despertaba en él cuando había personas en peligro.

El valor.

El Secrex, rebautizado con esa abreviatura del nombre original Second Rex, pues era un monstruo clase T-Rex que se sostenía sobre dos patas, golpeó unas rocas con la cola partiéndolas en pedazos. Uno de esos trozos fue directo contra Momo e Izuku, y éste reaccionó tan rápido como pudo, saltando sobre la chica protegiéndola con su cuerpo y haciéndoles rodar a ambos por la tierra justo a tiempo como para esquivar los fragmentos, que se estrellaron contra el suelo rompiéndose en pedazos.

– ¡Momo chan estás bien! – gritó Izuku, poniéndola una mano en el hombro. Ante su grito de miedo, la chica finalmente reaccionó, y se puso en pie mientras adoptaba una pose de guardia. A ambos les temblaban las piernas.

– S... sí. Me me salvaste Izuku... gracias – logró decir ella sin recuperar el control de sí misma aún.

– ¡Apartad de mi camino extras! – gritó Bakugo, saltando en el aire rodeado de una explosión.

Esa era la magia de Bakugo. Porque Bakugo era un mago, aunque no era un mago convencional. Su estilo de pelea era tanto a distancia como cuerpo a cuerpo, pero era caótico y sin sentido, por lo que Izuku había podido analizar durante años. Se dejaba llevar por su temperamento y no evaluaba bien las situaciones... como en esa ocasión.

El rubio había nacido con una gran habilidad para la Magia Explosiva. Era capaz de generar destructivas explosiones que se generaban de su propio cuerpo, y a las que él mismo era inmune.

El Secrex, al verle venir a él por arriba, y al capitán y varios soldados por abajo, lanzó otro rugido, y volteó su cola, intentando alcanzar al joven.

– ¡Kacchan! – gritó Izuku, asustado por la trayectoria de la poderosa cola del monstruo

– ¡NO ME SUBESTIMES BESTIA ASQUEROSA! – berreó Bakugo, lanzando nuevas explosiones en el aire y elevándose por encima del barrido lateral de la guadaña. Lanzó una explosión al cuerpo del monstruo, envolviéndole en ella, y luego saltó hacia atrás, para aterrizar en el suelo.

El capitán de los soldados, desde abajo, se internó en el humo generado, y siguió el sonido del choque del metal contra algo muy duro, hasta que reapareció volando por los aires, con la armadura rota en pedazos, y cubierto de sangre. Se estrelló contra una roca gravemente herido.

– ¡Capitán! – gritaron los soldados, furiosos y aterrados. Algunos comenzaron a correr hacia él, otros huyeron, y algunos atacaron al monstruo cegados por la ira.

– Quietos... idiotas – murmuró el capitán, mientras escupía sangre, no muy lejos de Bakugo, que le miró con los ojos muy abiertos por la impresión. Era la primera vez que veía a alguien tan herido, o que se veía en una situación tan complicada. El Secrex salió finalmente de entre el humo, y lanzó dos dentelladas a dos soldados, que salieron huyendo para no ser devorados. Tenía un par de cortes en una pata y en la panza, y una leve quemadura en el costado provocada por el ataque del peli rubio, pero parecía que esas heridas más lo habían enfurecido que dañado.

– Mierda... le di con todo y aún no está muerto... – murmuró, y apretó el puño, que le estaba temblando – Yo seré... el Hunter número uno, cazaré a todos los monstruos del planeta. ¡Tú solo eres un trofeo en el camino, estúpido monstruo! ¡SHINEEEEE! – gritó Bakugo, y volvió a saltar hacia el aire usando sus explosiones.

Izuku supo lo que iba a ocurrir, y salió corriendo hacia el Secrex recogiendo una lanza por el camino. El monstruo observó a Bakugo, y repitió el ataque de su cola, pero Bakugo había subestimado la inteligencia de ese monstruo. El barrido iba de abajo para arriba, y cuando Bakugo se elevó con sus explosiones, la guadaña de la cola seguía yendo hacia él.

– El más grande héroe... es quien los salva a todos... de los monstruos ¡All Might! – gritó Izuku, con una súbita resolución nacida de la situación de emergencia, y lanzó la lanza con certera precisión contra el ojo del Secrex, clavándola en el reborde del mismo y logrando semi cegarle, y sobre todo, hacerle rugir de dolor, provocando que la cola que iba a dar a Bakugo se desviara.

– ¡Maldito inútil no intentes robarme la gloria! ¡Sólo eres un normal! – gritó Bakugo, lanzando una nueva explosión al rostro del Secrex, que retrocedió un par de pasos mientras volvía a rugir, y cayendo justo al lado de Izuku, que retrocedió más asustado por el rubio que por el monstruo. Bakugo le dirigió una mirada furiosa, y siguió gritándole – ¡Lárgate de aquí Deku, no tienes ninguna habilidad, no podrás hacer nada contra eso! – gritó.

Izuku apretó los dientes... pero ambos se habían distraído. El Secrex estaba cargando contra ellos en ese momento, y Bakugo ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

El peli verde no dudó un instante, contrario a su naturaleza habitual. Sin dudarlo, empujó a Bakugo, apartándolo de la trayectoria del monstruo, y solo tuvo tiempo para agarrar un escudo del suelo y cubrirse contra la embestida, aunque sabía que iba a ser del todo inútil.

– ¡IZUKU! – gritó Yayorozu, corriendo súbitamente desesperada hacia él, y extendiendo su mano, pero sabía que era tarde. También lo supo Bakugo, que no podía creerse que ese antisocial hubiera priorizado salvar su vida a la suya propia.

– Voy a morir... voy a morir – murmuró Midoriya desesperado, y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos cuando las fauces del Secrex se lanzaron sobre él.

Todo sucedió muy rápido. Hubo un sonido de impacto muy fuerte, una corriente de aire pasó junto a Izuku, y al segundo siguiente notó que estaba volando siendo llevado por alguien.

Izuku abrió los ojos, y supo que había muerto.

Porque no era posible lo que estaba viendo.

– Joven... priorizaste el proteger a los demás, por encima de tu propia seguridad... ¡fuiste todo un valiente! – le dijo un hombre de pelo rubio y facciones muy marcadas, mientras sonreía con una gran sonrisa reluciente cargada de seguridad– ¡Fuiste un verdadero Hunter! – añadió, el hombre que le estaba cargando en brazos mientras volaban sobre el agua del mar...

Definitivamente, debía estar muerto.

Porque quien le había dicho esas palabras... era nada más y nada menos que el Hunter a quien más admiraba.

All Might

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hasta aquí este primer capítulo. ¿Qué os ha parecido?**

 **Ya hemos conocido a dos de los compañeros de clase de Izuku, Momo, con la habilidad marcial de generar objetos de ataque y defensa de su cuerpo, y Bakugo, con su magia explosiva. Poco a poco, iremos conociendo a todos los demás.**

 **Y al fin apareció el mayor héroe... perdón, quise decir Hunter jejeje**

 **Si os preguntáis por el mapa del mundo de esta historia, es un poco complicado de explicar. Los países de la historia son todos costeros, y se encuentran en un extremo del gran continente donde se desarrollan los acontecimientos. El interior del continente es territorio salvaje, y allí no hay ciudades y lo dominan totalmente los monstruos y otras cosas. Intentaré algún día subir un mapa para que sea más sencillo de ver.**

 **Espero vuestras reviews amigos!**


	3. El Hunter que nació sin poderes

**Exención de responsabilidad: My Hero Academia, sus personajes, historia, películas, y cualquier elemento comerciable no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kōhei Horikoshi, y sus respectivos dueños. Escribo esta historia sin ánimo de lucro.**

 **WOW! Estoy impresionado, cuántas lecturas, cuántos favs y follows en solo tres días. Y sobre todo cuántas visualizaciones! Será porque Boku no Hero está en auge, por que mi fic está gustando mucho... o por ambas?**

 **No tengo ni idea, pero solamente puedo agradecer el apoyo que todos le estáis dando. Por vuestra culpa me veo en la obligación de subir los capítulos lo más rápido posible! JAJAJAJAJA**

 **Un dato importante que no he comentado antes, es, que mi estilo a la hora de hacer fics, si tienen un apoyo suficiente para ello, es hacerlos MUY largos. Es decir, este no es un fic que termine en un par de meses, o con una decena de capítulos. Este es un fic que durará años.**

 **Dicho esto, os dejo con el capítulo ;)**

 **.**

 **MY HUNTER ACADEMIA**

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

 **EL HUNTER QUE NACIÓ SIN PODERES**

 **.**

No tenía ningún sentido lo que sus ojos veían.

– Joven... priorizaste el proteger a los demás, por encima de tu propia seguridad... ¡fuiste todo un valiente! – le decía a Izuku un hombre de pelo rubio y facciones muy marcadas, mientras sonreía con una gran sonrisa reluciente cargada de seguridad– ¡Fuiste un verdadero Hunter! – añadió, el hombre que le estaba cargando en brazos mientras volaban sobre el agua del mar...

Definitivamente, debía estar muerto.

Porque quien le había dicho esas palabras... era nada más y nada menos que el Hunter a quien más admiraba.

All Might. El Hunter número uno del país.

La cara de alucinación absoluta del joven, debió preocupar a All Might, que golpeó el agua con los pies para dar otro increíble salto de impulso, que lo llevó de regreso hacia la playa, donde un confuso Secrex miraba hacia todos los lados, buscando a la presa que se le había escapado de entre los colmillos casi literalmente. All Might aterrizó desplazando una enorme cantidad de arena contra el Secrex por el impacto, que cayó derribado de costado.

– ¿Te encuentras bien, joven? – preguntó All Might de nuevo, y sentó a Izuku en la arena de la playa. Con todo, el Hunter número uno no perdió su sonrisa segura en ningún momento, logrando que el peli verde comenzara a reaccionar.

– All.. All... Alll – repetía una y otra vez, incapaz de articular otra palabra. El rubio encaró una ceja, divertido, pero sobre todo aliviado de comprobar que le había rescatado a tiempo – ¡Miiiiiiiight! – consiguió añadir finalmente el peli verde, mientras rompía a llorar cómicamente con los ojos en blanco.

.

 **Nota del autor: tema recomendado "My hero Academia』OST : All Might theme Song" (duración 2:06)**

.

– Vamos vamos joven, todo está bien ahora – le intentó calmar rápidamente All Might, extendiendo las palmas hacia él en gesto de paz – Todo está bien ahora... ¡Porque estoy aquí! – añadió, gritando bien alto, de forma que todos pudieron escucharle, mientras alzaba su puño enguantando en metal blanco y amarillo, en señal de victoria. Izuku detuvo las exageradas lágrimas, y le miró con la boca abierta. Una increíble presión cayó sobre todos, una presión de admiración absoluta.

Ese era el carisma del Hunter más poderoso. No lo era solo por su fuerza, su sola presencia, envalentonaba los corazones de incluso los más cobardes.

– All... Might... menuda... casualidad – murmuró el capitán de los soldados, mientras era alejado del Secrex por dos de sus subordinados, para luego quedar inconsciente, sabiendo para su tranquilidad que ahora, todo estaba bien.

– Salvó a Izuku... gracias a dios – susurró Momo, mientras respiraba más tranquila. Su mente le había jugado una mala pasada, haciéndole creer que el Secrex había cerrado sus fauces sobre su amigo, pero el vendaval que había sido la llegada del Hunter la había hecho volver a la realidad.

– El Hunter número uno... – murmuró Bakugo, con una sonrisa feroz e incapaz totalmente de ocultar su enorme emoción al ver a quien era su meta y objetivo – El más fuerte de todos – añadió, mientras se ponía en pie, y encaraba al Secrex con un brillo de locura y decisión en la mirada.

– Depredador, ¡No permitiré que hagas daño a nadie más! – gritó All Might, y se lanzó sobre el monstruo, esquivando su poderosa cola agachándose, para luego saltar y soltarle un tremendo puñetazo en el rostro que le derribó y la arrastró por la arena de la playa. Luego se puso en pie, y las zonas verdes de su cuerpo que había entre las placas de gruesa piel, se volvieron rojas, mientras la bestia rugía a All Might lanzando saliva por la potencia del rugido.

Cargó contra el rubio, y éste se agachó, para luego, de un poderoso salto, esquivándola totalmente. Golpeó el aire con su puño, descendiendo a toda velocidad para patear y aplastar contra el suelo al monstruo, que rugió de dolor.

– Tienes suerte que haya tanta gente por aquí... no puedo emplearme a fondo – dijo All Might, mientras soltaba otro tremendo puñetazo contra la bestia, que salió disparada hasta estrellarse contra una roca.

– Qué... qué tremendo poder – murmuró Izuku, que había sacado de un bolsillo lateral de su cinturón un bloc de notas, y tomaba apuntes a toda velocidad mientras se mordía la lengua, sin ni siquiera mirar lo que escribía, usando un carboncillo que en algún momento de las peleas del campo de entrenamiento se le había partido en dos.

Con todo, el Secrex era una bestia de gran fuerza y resistencia, y se puso en pie una vez más.

Bakugo, decidido a impresionar a All Might, saltó al ataque una vez más usando sus explosiones para coger impulso.

– ¡Espera joven, no es un enemigo al que podáis enfrentar aún! – intentó detenerle All Might, pero Bakugo ya había usado su magia para lanzar una explosión al costado del monstruo, que se revolvió dolorido y extremadamente furioso por ese nuevo ataque. Azotó su cola, con la que partió rocas y lanzó arena por los aires, y en su trayectoria alcanzó a All Might, que había echado a correr hacia el monstruo. All Might interpuso sus brazos, cubiertos por los grandes guardabrazos, cruzados contra la filosa arma del monstruo, y se produjo una fuerte ráfaga de aire y arena por el choque de las dos fuerzas. El Hunter salió volando hacia atrás, hasta estrellarse contra el agua del mar con violencia, aunque aparentemente sus brazos habían salido intactos, y el filo del lado del monstruo con el que le había golpeado se astilló y se partió en pedazos.

– Increíble... genial – dijo Izuku, poniéndose en pie. No le cabía duda que el Hunter de su admiración estaría bien. Unos cuantos soldados se lanzaron al ataque, envalentonados por la presencia de All Might, tomando sus lanzas y lanzándolas contra el costado y abdomen de la bestia. La mayoría rebotaron contra su blindaje, pero un par se clavaron contra la piel más débil del rosado abdomen. Una de ellas en concreto, lanzada por un soldado con alguna habilidad marcial poderosa, se clavó profundamente en el monstruo, que rugió de dolor mientras giraba para encarar a esos nuevos atacantes.

Por desgracia, el Secrex se volvió aún más agresivo. Bakugo le esquivó saltando hacia atrás, antes de que pudiera atacarle, y el Secrex se revolvió furioso contra todos los pequeños bídepos metidos en trajes metálicos que le habían estado arrojando lanzas. Saliendo a la carrera tras ellos y lanzando dentelladas a diestro y siniestro, todos se vieron obligados a dispersarse a toda velocidad.

La razón por la que ninguno de esos soldados murió bajo las garras o dentelladas de esa bestia furiosa... fue una vez más Izuku.

Éste no dudó, nada más ver en peligro a toda esa gente, había tomado una espada de verdad del suelo, y corriendo a toda velocidad, incluso trastabillando, se había encaramado a la cola del Secrex. Ante el asombro de Bakugo, y de Momo, que había echado a correr alejándose de la dirección del Secrex en cuanto vio a los soldados atacándole, Izuku hizo gala de una enorme agilidad para trepar por la cola en movimiento del monstruo, arrancar una lanza que había quedado clavada superficialmente en la bestia, y sin detenerse, dando saltos para mantener el equilibrio en la espalda del monstruo que no paraba quieto un segundo, movido por la adrenalina del momento, llegar hasta la cabeza del Secrex. Éste había acorralado a dos soldados contra una roca, que se protegían con sus escudos mientras le apuntaban con sus espadas, y parecía estar a punto de dar el golpe de gracia.

Con un grito, Izuku giró y volteó en el aire ciento ochenta grados, arrojando la lanza con todas sus fuerzas contra el ojo derecho de la bestia, y logrando lo que antes no logró, cegarla totalmente de uno de sus dos ojos. El Secrex rugió en agonía, y lanzó furiosas dentelladas al aire donde estaba cayendo Izuku, ciego de furia. Los dos soldados, sin tiempo ni para dar las gracias, pudieron apartarse de la roca y correr, mientras buscaban armas arrojadizas con las que ayudar al joven que les había salvado. Izuku usó su espada para intentar protegerse, pero la bestia partió en dos el arma de una sola dentellada, para luego lanzarle al aire con el impulso.

Cuando Midoriya comenzó a caer, vio debajo de él la boca del Secrex, abierta de par en par.

Se lo iba a tragar sin masticar

Y de nuevo, All Might apareció, rescatando al joven usando uno de sus saltos a toda velocidad. Aterrizó no muy lejos de la bestia, y miró al joven de una forma distinta, como si lo respetara más que antes. Incluso su sonrisa había decaído un poco.

– Perdona por hacerte esperar, joven. No pude evitar ver como volvías a salvar a esas personas... y lo hábil que te viste allí arriba. Fue impresionante – empezó a decir el rubio, mientras agarraba los restos de una roca partida y arrojada hasta allí por alguna embestida de la bestia – Terminaré con ésto ahora – añadió, mientras sus ojos azules refulgían como si un fuego interno los alimentara.

"No puede ser... All Might me dijo... ¿que hice algo impresionante?" pensó el desgraciado muchacho, que estuvo a punto de desmayarse soltando espuma por la boca.

– ¡Bien, bestia! ¡Acabemos de una vez! ¡Drill Shoot Smash! – gritó All Might, mientras usando una mano comenzaba a girar la roca a toda velocidad apuntando a la bestia por el lado más fino. Luego la lanzó, y la roca se reventó girando a toda velocidad contra el costado de la bestia, que trastabilló.

Luego, All Might usó un impulso de piernas para ponerse debajo del Secrex, y de un único, y brutal puñetazo, que incluso levantó una ráfaga de viento que derribó a todos los que estaban en el campo de entrenamiento, mandó al Secrex a volar hasta que se estrelló contra la pared del acantilado, provocando que grandes bloques de roca cayeran sobre él, y si el puñetazo no había sido suficiente para acabar con él, esos bloques lo remataron.

Después, alzó el puño hacia el cielo en señal de victoria, provocando gritos de alegría y admiración de los que habían quedado en el lugar, y de la gente y soldados que se había acercado desde la ciudad, incluso de algún Hunter de bajo nivel que había comenzado a llegar.

...

Un rato más tarde, Izuku y Bakugo eran el centro de atención de unos cuantos curiosos que lo habían visto todo.

– La magia del chico rubio es increíble. Realmente hirió la piel de esa bestia, una que incluso los Hunters profesionales tienen problemas para cazar – murmuraban algunos.

– Sí, pero el otro muchacho no se quedó muy corto. ¿Viste cómo trepó por la espalda del Secrex? – comentaban otros, provocando que Bakugo pusiera los ojos en blanco.

– Y su inventiva fue asombrosa, consiguió cegar uno de los ojos de la bestia en pleno aire, ¿no tenías miedo chico? – preguntó un Hunter joven de pelo castaño claro, con cara curiosa, acercando su rostro y olfateando a Midoriya.

– Emmm... bueno..yoo... – era todo lo que podía decir Izuku, mientras se cubría el rostro que tenía totalmente rojo, muerto de la vergüenza. All Might en ese momento se acercó un poco a ellos, acaparando las miradas y atenciones de todos, incluyendo los que habían rodeado a los dos jóvenes.

– Maldito nerd, me robaste la gloria delante de All Might... ¡Te destruiré! – protestó Bakugo, que antes muerto que reconocer que Izuku le había salvado la vida.

– ¡Izuku! – gritó Momo acercándose a ellos, y luego tomó de las manos a Izuku mientras daba saltitos – ¡Estuviste increíble, te dije que eras capaz de hacer más de lo que sueles hacer! ¡Fue increíble! – repetía una y otra vez la peli negra, que por una vez se había olvidado del decoro. Rápidamente, carraspeó y adoptó una pose seria y profesional – Aunque fue muy peligroso por tu parte también – añadió con los brazos en jarras.

Cabe decir que a Izuku la rojez se le duplicó en cuanto Momo le agarró de las manos, por lo que ya todo lo que dijo fue una confusa sarta de frases y murmuraciones sin sentido.

– ¡Estoy hablándote maldito inútil! – intervino de pronto Bakugo gritando, y provocando que todos a su alrededor les miraran con asombro, acabando en un segundo con el clima relajado y agradable que se había creado – ¡No tienes ninguna habilidad! ¡Naciste sin poderes! ¡No puedes ser un Hunter Deku! ¡Las academias de Hunters no admiten a tipos como tú! – gritó el rubio de pronto, provocando que el semblante de Izuku se ensombreciera – Sólo tuviste suerte, y ni loco esperes que te de las gracias o algo así. ¡Podía haberme salvado yo solo perfectamente! – siguió asegurando el rubio inclementemente.

– ¡Bakugo no puedo creer lo que estás diciendo! ¡Izuku te ha salvado la vida! – gritó a su vez muy molesta Yaoyorozu, encarándose con el rubio.

– ¡Nadie le pidió que hiciera nada! ¡Podía salvarme yo solo! – gritó a su vez Bakugo, con los ojos rojos cargados de furia y frustración.

Las murmuraciones a su alrededor surgieron con rapidez. Ya no todos veían con los mismos ojos lo que el joven había hecho.

El mismo Hunter que le había felicitado, le miró con una cara de pena y compasión.

– Quizá puedas valer para ingresar en el ejército, necesitan soldados valientes como tú – comentó, como si destruir los sueños e ilusiones de alguien fuera lo más normal del mundo. El peli verde, frustrado, dirigió su vista hacia el Hunter All Might... que se había quedado mirándole con una cara extraña, que malinterpretó como de desaprobación por la situación.

Izuku apretó los dientes y los puños, frustrado, conteniendo las lágrimas, y luego se largó de allí dando grandes pasos, no sin antes recoger su espada de entrenamiento del suelo.

– ¡Izuku espera! – le llamó Momo, corriendo detrás de él, y abriéndose paso a codazos entre la gente y los soldados.

– Espera, jovencita. Yo me ocuparé de calmar a ese valiente – dijo una voz segura hablando al oído de la peli negra.

Una ráfaga de aire ascendente indicó a todos, que All Might, tan rápido como había llegado, se marchó de allí.

...

Izuku caminaba a grandes pasos, con los ojos cegados por las lágrimas de rabia y pena, sin ni haberse quitado el peto de hierro y cuero con el que se había protegido para su pelea de entrenamiento.

Por desgracia, ese era su mundo, había comprendido de pronto. Las palabras de Kacchan no eran más que la realidad. Durante un breve pero glorioso momento había vivido lo que era ser el centro del éxito, por realizar un trabajo que pocos serían capaces de hacer. Su valor había tenido una breve recompensa, hasta que el mundo en el que vivía le había hecho volver a la realidad.

Los Hunters profesionales tenían poderes. Todos y cada uno de ellos. Y veían muy mal que alguien sin esos poderes intentara unirse a ese selecto grupo, solo al alcance de una parte de la población... y solo tras años de dura preparación y entrenamiento.

Y en su época, con tanto joven prometedor, la mayoría de ellos ya con habilidades, las escuelas solo admitían para las limitadas plazas para Hunter profesional, a personas con poderes especiales. Magia, habilidades marciales, ninjutsu, habilidades genéticas... daba igual. El caso era tener alguna de ellas, y dominarla.

Y eso era lo único que Izuku no podría hacer jamás, ya que él, no tenía ningún poder.

Las murallas de su ciudad ya estaban cerca. Solo tendría que pasar una ligera colina oculta por varias filas de rocas, y luego, en unos minutos de descenso, estaría de regreso a la tediosa rutina de su ciudad natal.

– Joven... ¿tu nombre? – preguntó de repente alguien a sus espaldas.

Era una voz que conocía muy bien

– ¿All Might? – murmuró Izuku, incrédulo, girándose y encontrándose frente a frente con el Hunter, envuelto en su armadura azulada blanca y plateada, con su capa ondeando al viento y una mirada seria en el rostro.

– ¿Tu nombre? – volvió a preguntar el Hunter, sin perder la mirada seria. Incapaz de sostenerle la vista, Izuku agachó la cara y miró al suelo apenado.

– Izuku... Midoriya Izuku – contestó finalmente, demasiado desanimado como para sentir siquiera vergüenza.

– Bien, Midoriya Izuku... demos un paseo – dijo, señalando los acantilados que se extendían entre el campo de entrenamiento y las murallas de la ciudad. Era una zona con una ligera vegetación, por lo que no era muy probable que les vieran desde lejos.

– Señor... ¿qué hace aquí? – preguntó no obstante Izuku, incapaz de moverse aún, o de despegar la vista del suelo. Entonces, de repente, sintió como el Hunter le ponía su mano enguantada en el hombro.

– Había muchos soldados en esa playa. Había un joven con un poder increíble y una joven con gran talento... pero la única persona que en ese lugar, demostró ser un verdadero Hunter... fuiste tú, joven Midoriya – comenzó a decir All Might, provocando que Izuku, finalmente, alzara la vista, atónito y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

– Lo que quiero decirte con esto, es que tú, de entre todos los que han estado hoy allí, eres el que demostró ser más apto para proteger a los demás. No dudaste en saltar tres veces hacia la muerte para proteger a tu amiga, o para proteger a gente que ni conocías... incluso para proteger a tu rival – siguió explicándose el Hunter número uno – Inventiva, inteligencia, agilidad, valor, y autosacrificio... son todas habilidades de los Hunters más destacados.

"Puedes convertirte en uno de ellos, Midoriya Izuku... puedes convertirte en un Hunter"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ohhh por favor. No podía hacer esa frase de otra manera, por mucho que sea casi igual a ese final de capítulo del anime... solo me faltó meterle banda sonora, pero en el próximo capítulo la meteré jeje**

 **Tengo pendientes contestar algunas reviews, las he leído todas, pero no me ha dado tiempo a contestarlas. Como el amigo Bixaelm95 pedía que se subiera un capítulo pero a la de ya, pues me veo en la obligación a subir este corto capítulo. Un poco corto, lo sé, pero que desenlaza la batalla contra el secrex y nos muestra un poco más del mundo del protagonista, un mundo egoísta donde las habilidades lo son todo**

 **Espero más de esas reviews! Gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo!**


	4. Mi punto de partida

**Exención de responsabilidad: My Hero Academia, sus personajes, historia, películas, y cualquier elemento comerciable no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kōhei Horikoshi, y sus respectivos dueños. Escribo esta historia sin ánimo de lucro.**

 **Una vez más, muchísimas gracias por tanta review, las voy contestando todas por privado no os preocupéis!**

 **No puedo hacer otra cosa más... que seguir avanzando en la historia. A toda máquina. Por desgracia por el trabajo no tengo tiempo para escribir tanto como me gustaría, pero os garantizo que mientras haya este aluvión de reviews haré lo imposible por sacar mínimo un capítulo por semana, o incluso uno por día como estoy haciendo ahora.**

 **Una cuestión más, para los que no conozcan aún mis fics. O más bien, una recomendación. Cuando pongo alguna nota de autor y recomiendo una bso concreta, es por algo. Soy muy seriéfilo y cinéfilo, y sé algo de música también... por eso, cuando recomiendo una bso es porque noto que en esa escena, y en la imagen que crea al lector esa escena al leerla, el introducir una bso concreta puede mejorar la experiencia.**

 **Y, aunque la bso de Boku no Hero es extraordinaria, a mí me gusta darle variedad a algunas escenas e introducir cosas distintas... así que, con vuestro perdón, para esta escena, no nos olvidaremos de la perfecta"You can become a Hero"... pero darle una oportunidad a la que viene a continuación y reproducirla después.**

 **Sin más que añadir de momento, espero como siempre vuestras geniales reviews. Incluído el Like xD! ;)**

 **.**

 **MY HUNTER ACADEMIA**

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

 **MI PUNTO DE PARTIDA**

 **.**

 **Nota del autor: Tema recomendado "You Can Become A Hero - My Hero Academia's OST" (duración 2:56)**

 **.**

"Me temo que este joven no ha nacido con ninguna habilidad especial. A partir de los siete años, no tenemos constancia de nadie que haya despertado algún poder en su interior... y él ya tiene nueve. Me temo, debo insistir, que ha nacido sin ninguna habilidad" había dicho un doctor especializado en el análisis de poderes de la generación de Izuku.

"Lo siento tanto, Izuku. Lo siento, lo siento" le había dicho su madre una y otra vez.

"¿Oíste eso? Deku es el único sin ningún tipo de poder en nuestra clase" habían murmurado sus compañeros en el colegio de la ciudad al cual asistía.

El sol del mediodía caía, entre claros y nubes que iluminaban y oscurecían el lugar, sobre las dos figuras solitarias de aquella verde colina cercana a la ciudad.

Izuku y All Might estaban en la cima de esa colina, lejos del ruido y de la gente. Una leve brisa sacudía la capa roja y blanca del Hunter número uno, que observaba a Izuku con una expresión neutral e indescifrable. Por su parte, el joven peli verde, miraba dividido entre el asombro y la confusión a la persona a la que más admiraba.

Entonces, All Might, comenzó a hablar.

– En esa playa había muchos soldados, y también gente con grandes habilidades. Había un joven con un poder increíble y una joven con gran talento... pero la única persona que en ese lugar, demostró ser un verdadero Hunter... fuiste tú, joven Midoriya – había dicho All Might, provocando que Izuku, finalmente, alzara la vista, atónito y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

– Lo que quiero decirte con esto, es que tú, de entre todos los que estuvieron hoy allí, eres el que demostró ser más apto para proteger a los demás. No dudaste en saltar tres veces hacia la muerte para proteger a tu amiga, o para proteger a gente que ni conocías... incluso para proteger a tu rival – siguió explicándose el Hunter número uno – Inventiva, inteligencia, agilidad, valor, y autosacrificio... son todas habilidades de los Hunters más destacados. Puedes convertirte en uno de ellos, Midoriya Izuku – siguió diciendo el rubio, y su rostro adoptó una expresión totalmente seria.

– Puedes... convertirte en un Hunter – aseguró All Might.

Las palabras que durante quince años Izuku había soñado con escuchar...

"No puedes ser un Hunter, inútil"

"Las academias no admiten a gente sin habilidades"

"Podrías ser un soldado"

"Lo siento tanto Izuku"

Las palabras que nadie nunca le había llegado a decir...

Salieron de la boca de la persona a la que más admiraba. De nada más y nada menos, que el Hunter número, el más admirado, el más querido. Del mismísimo All Might.

Tras tantas derrotas, tanto entrenamiento infructuoso, tanta lucha con su cuerpo y su mente para superarse... esas palabras fueron un bálsamo para el corazón del joven, y un torrente de emociones encontradas le desbordó totalmente. Incapaz de contenerse más, comenzó a llorar mientras caía de rodillas, apretando los dientes en un gesto en el que intentaba contener los sollozos infructuosamente. Finalmente, se abandonó al llanto, que no era de tristeza.

Era de alegría y emoción infinitas. Era demasiado para asimilarlo, el hecho, de que entre todas las personas, el propio All Might fuera quien se lo hubiera dicho.

– Imagino que todos estos años... no fueron fáciles – comprendió All Might, agachándose junto a él y mirándolo fijamente. Izuku, sin dejar de sollozar, pero ya un poco más calmado, asintió – No digo que vaya a ser fácil esto tampoco... el camino será duro... y los Hunters arriesgamos nuestra vida continuamente, incluso nos vemos obligados a matar en ocasiones – empezó a explicar All Might, que hizo una pausa mientras pensaba en sus palabras, y en el impacto que éstas podrían tener.

.

 **Nota del autor: Tema MUY recomendado Izuku theme 2: "Haikyuu! - Into the Fray (Extended)" (duración 3:37)**

.

– Por eso te quiero preguntar, joven Midoriya. ¿Por qué deseas tanto ser un Hunter? ¿Cuál es tu motivo para elegir ese camino? – dijo finalmente, con voz suave, pero firme. El peli verde alzó su acuosa mirada, y ésta, de repente, cambió, transformándose en una más decidida y resuelta.

– ¿Acaso se necesita un motivo para querer salvar a alguien que está en peligro? – empezó a decir Izuku, provocando un hormigueo en la espalda a All Might, que se echó para atrás sorprendido, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa sorprendida e impresionada... ya que sintió que su búsqueda por fin podía haber concluido. Pero el joven seguía hablando – Yo quiero ser un Hunter... porque me parece algo increíble. Quiero ser como tú, All Might. Derrotar a los monstruos, y proteger a mis seres queridos... y a todo el mundo... con una sonrisa en el rostro, sin miedo a nada. Ser el más fuerte, vivir aventuras junto a mis futuros amigos, viajar por este mundo del que sabemos tan poco... la libertad, la aventura, y el respeto de todos... quiero vivir todas esas nuevas experiencias – concluyó el peli verde, que terminó de pie, con los surcos de lágrimas aún cayéndole, pero con un puño apretado y alzado frente a su rostro. All Might asintió, y se puso también en pie, con los brazos cruzados delante del pecho y una sonrisa enorme en el rostro.

– Desde luego, no me equivoqué contigo... pero... aún no has entendido mi pregunta, joven. ¿Por qué te lanzaste a pelear contra ese Secrex? ¿Por qué arriesgaste tu vida de esa forma? ¿Por tu sueño? – volvió a preguntar el rubio, que de nuevo se había puesto serio. Izuku hizo memoria, recordando las sensaciones que había experimentado en ese momento.

– Al ver a Momo chan... a Kacchan... y a esos soldados en peligro, no pude ni pensarlo. Simplemente, actué... sin pensar en las consecuencias. Porque... realmente necesitaban ayuda – murmuró Izuku, mirando hacia el cielo. All Might asintió lentamente, y sonrió misteriosamente.

– Te entiendo bien, joven Midoriya. Fue lo mismo... es lo mismo – se corrigió el corpulento Hunter – Que me ocurre a mí cuando quiero salvar a alguien. Es la verdadera característica que define a un Hunter de verdad. ¡La voluntad de actuar! – añadió, súbitamente motivado.

– La voluntad de actuar... – repitió Izuku, y por primera vez, una tímida sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

– No obstante, tienes una forma de pensar muy idealizada de lo que son los Hunters, joven Midoriya. Si llegas a la cima de todos nosotros, te dirán que debes proteger a todo el país, y a su Rey por encima de todo ¿estás preparado para eso? – le preguntó casi interrumpiéndolo All Might, interesado en la respuesta.

– El rey del país es una persona más. Le protegería exactamente igual que a cualquier otro de ser necesario... igual que haré con todo aquel que me necesite. Lo que yo deseo proteger... es a todo el mundo – murmuró Izuku, tras meditar su respuesta durante algunos segundos. Al haber agachado de nuevo la vista, el peli verde no pudo ver el gesto de aprobación del rubio, ni se fijó en la admiración y respeto que generaban los ojos azules del Hunter al haber escuchado esas palabras.

– ¡Bien dicho, joven! – se emocionó All Might, poniéndose en pie y agarrando de la correa de cuero de la coraza a Izuku, que pateó el aire confuso – Sin embargo, recuerda ésto, porque no será la última vez que te lo diga. Salva a aquellos que tengas delante, céntrate siempre en salvar a aquellos que puedas alcanzar ¡Y ahora, demos un paseo! – añadió, y sin soltarle, dio un impresionante salto que los llevó hasta los acantilados de la costa.

Izuku aterrizó con los pelos de punta y las piernas temblando, pero All Might se quedó mirando hacia el océano que se extendía delante de ellos.

– Inteligencia para saber comprender una situación complicada. Inventiva para idear estrategias con las que pelear con eficacia incluso estando en desventaja. Agilidad demostrada al ser capaz de moverse sobre un monstruo en carrera. Valor más que probado al ser capaz de encarar a la muerte de frente con tal de proteger a los que te rodean... y espíritu de autosacrificio, ser capaz de proteger a cualquiera, incluso aunque sea un desconocido – enumeró All Might, sin dejar de observar el océano. Las olas se batían contra el acantilado en la infinita e inacabable lucha entre los mares y los continentes, escuchándose con mayor fuerza cuando hacía una pausa – Posees todas las cualidades básicas necesarias para ser un Hunter extraordinario, joven Midoriya.

– Me falta mucho para... para llegar a poder serlo – murmuró Izuku, que había recaído en uno de sus momentos depresivos. Pero a All Might eso no le molestó, si no que le hizo reír con fuerza.

– No te preocupes por eso... ¡Porque ahora yo estoy aquí! – aseguró el rubio, sacando pecho (más todavía) – Las clases terminarán en poco más de tres meses, ¿verdad? Y el próximo año será el momento en que se presente tu oportunidad... para ir a una Academia – añadió, pensando en las posibilidades reales del joven.

– Hai – afirmó el peli verde.

– ¿Pensaste ya en la academia a la que desearías ir? – preguntó All Might. Por una corazonada, estaba casi seguro de cuál iba a ser la respuesta.

 **Flashback**

Poco después de conocerse, Midoriya y Yaoyorozu estaban entrenando duramente. O más bien, el peli verde intentaba seguirle de alguna manera el ritmo a la peli negra, que era extremadamente superior a él.

– Arrrff... arrfff – jadeaba un Midoriya de catorce años, frente a una Yaorozu de quince, que sostenía un duro bastón que no paraba de pasarse de un brazo a otro haciendo giros, como si de una equilibrista se tratara.

– No hagas eso, Midoriya san – le pidió Yaoyorozu. En esa época, la peli negra todavía le trataba con la formalidad con la que trataba a todo el mundo, basada en su elitista educación. Todavía no tenían tanta confianza entre ellos.

– ¿El qué? – preguntó este, mientras recogía su espada de entrenamiento del suelo y volvía a adoptar una pose de pelea, aunque se sentía muy cansado. En cambio, la resistencia de la peli negra era mucho mayor, ya que ella todavía no estaba ni sudando.

– En unas ocasiones te precipitas, y en otras te acobardas demasiado y no actúas. Debes estar tranquilo, ver la situación con claridad, y pensar las cosas con calma antes de actuar – le explicó ella con pose de sensei. Izuku asintió, y volvió a lanzarse al ataque, después de dedicar unos segundos a analizar la pose de Yaoyorozu.

Durante un rato, fue bien. Pero quince segundos más tarde, Izuku se acobardó ante un ataque de la peli negra, y de nuevo, mordió el polvo.

– Eso estuvo un poco mejor. Bien, descansemos un poco. Se te nota que no puedes más – sonrió la peli negra, logrando que Izuku se pusiera rojo e hiciera un montón de aspavientos mientras se cubría la cara o los ojos con las manos.

– Hai... Momo chan – contestó Izuku, dejándose caer al suelo de bruces, para diversión de la peli negra, que ya en aquel entonces comenzaba a ver a Izuku como un chico bastante divertido.

– ¿Has pensado ya a que Academia irás, Midoriya san? – preguntó después de un tiempo la peli negra. El peli verde, se sentó en una zona de hierba baja y pensó en si dar una respuesta o no.

"Si se lo digo, seguramente se reiría de mí" concluyó finalmente.

– ¿Y bien? ¿A qué academia te gustaría ir? – volvió a preguntar inocentemente la peli negra.

– Ya... ya sabes que quiero ser un Hunter – murmuró Izuku, lo que provocó que Momo frunciera ligeramente el ceño, sabiendo la dificultad que tendría el muchacho para lograrlo...

– Lo sé, será muy duro Midoriya san... pero tienes mi apoyo, si es eso lo que quieres – afirmó finalmente, recurriendo a su lado amable para animar al nervioso peli verde. Las palabras de Yaoyorozu, le sirvieron de trampolín para lanzarse a decir un pensamiento que llevaba mucho tiempo meditando, pero que nunca se había atrevido a expresar en voz alta.

– Me gustaría... me gustaría... ir a – empezó a decir Izuku, que tuvo que pararse a coger aire, mientras se ponía muy rojo y cerraba los ojos – No es que me gustaría... es mi sueño. Mi sueño es ir... ¡A la academia Yūei! – gritó finalmente, apretando los ojos con fuerza.

Yaoyorozu Momo, por primera vez, se quedó sin palabras. ¿La Academia UA? Eso era algo prácticamente imposible, incluso para los alumnos más brillantes de las ciudades del país de Ken... solamente unos pocos seleccionados, elegidos siempre en rigurosas y duras pruebas gracias a sus habilidades, nunca por su nombre o el de sus familiares, tenían el honor de estudiar en la mejor academia para Hunters del país... y puede que incluso del mundo.

Y últimamente, a esa competencia brutal se habían sumado algunos estudiantes procedentes de Draconsis y Gundamar, que gracias a su firme y segura alianza con Ken, se habían animado a presentarse a la muy prestigiosa academia... y habían logrado, algunos de ellos, acceder a la misma.

Todo eso pensaba Momo, que estaba segura de que su compañero de entrenamientos no era alguien que no tuviera en cuenta esos factores... el joven, en el poco tiempo que lo conocía, la había demostrado ser inteligente y estar muy al día con los acontecimientos del mundo.

Por tanto, realmente él iba a pelear por lograr entrar en la Academia para Hunters de más dificil acceso del país.

– ¿Momo chan? – preguntó Izuku, preocupado por la peli negra, ya que ésta llevaba mucho rato callada. Ésta volvió a la realidad entonces.

– Perdón, Midoriya san. Será... será muy duro, ¿eres consciente, verdad? – preguntó la peli negra con suavidad. Izuku bajó la cabeza, pero luego asintió lentamente. Sí, definitivamente el chico sabía lo duro que sería, entendió la joven – Bueno... me gustaría que entraras, así que te ayudaré todo lo que pueda a entrenar, como he hecho hasta ahora. ¿Sabes por qué? – preguntó de pronto, animándose a contarle un poco más de ella al peli verde.

– No... ¿por qué razón? – quiso saber Izuku, alzando la vista.

– Porque yo... ¡también quiero ir a la Academia Yūei! – aseguró la peli negra con los ojos brillantes, mientras se ponía en pie de un salto. ¡Por fin lo había dicho ella también!

Izuku se quedó con la boca abierta, y luego sonrió, mientras enrojecía un poco.

– Así al menos tendría una compañera que conocería desde el comienzo – reconoció, y luego empezó a reir, risa a la que rápidamente se unió la peli negra.

– ¡COMO SI FUERAIS A LOGRARLO! ¡EL ÚNICO QUE IRÁ A ESA ACADEMIA SERÉ YO, MALDITOS! – gritó Bakugo a espaldas de ellos, que casualmente había escuchado las dos últimas frases de ambos.

– K...Kacchan – se asustó Izuku, poniéndose en pie de un salto. Yaoyorozu no conocía mucho al aprendiz de mago de ojos rojos, pero sabía que era alguien muy agresivo, y que su magia era peligrosa... así que se puso en guardia.

– ¡Ni se te ocurra presentarte a la Academia U.A. Deku! ¡Ese lugar es sólo para los mejores! – volvió a gritar Bakugo, mientras provocaba una pequeña explosión con su puño, y se daba la vuelta para largarse de allí gritando cosas sin sentido, seguido de cerca por su pandilla.

La razón secreta por la que Izuku había decidido ir a esa escuela... además de porque conocía la calidad de la misma... fue porque sabía que All Might había estudiado allí en su juventud. La razón por la que Bakugo quería entrar, era también por All Might.

Cada uno por sus propias metas, y por ideas distintas de lo que era un Hunter... pero motivados por la misma persona...

– La academia de donde salió el Hunter número uno... ¡Definitivamente conseguiré entrar allí! – se juraron en ese instante a sí mismos los dos jóvenes

 **Fin de flashbak**

– Quiero ingresar... en la Academia Yūei, All Might... igual que tú lo hiciste en su día – dijo Izuku, volviendo al presente de los recuerdos de ese momento. All Might sonrió, y asintió.

– Sin duda piensas que es imposible ¿verdad? – aseveró el peli rubio. Izuku fue a asentir, pero el Hunter profesional le detuvo con la palma de su mano extendida – ¡Sin duda lo lograrás! Las pruebas son en agosto, y estamos todavía empezando abril... ¿quieres entrar en esa Academia? ¿Hasta donde estás dispuesto a llegar para conseguirlo, joven? – preguntó con fuego en los ojos. Izuku, soltando el aire que había retenido en sus pulmones, por primera vez, le lanzó una mirada decidida e incluso un poco desafiante.

– Hasta donde sea necesario. Entrenaré sin descansar si hace falta – aseguró, apretando los puños con fuerza. All Might sonrió.

– ¡Éste es tu punto de partida, joven Midoriya! – aseguró All Might, y de un simple puñetazo hacia las alturas, generó una corriente de aire – ¡Sabía que querrías entrar en esa Academia! Será todo un desafío, pero juntos... lo haremos posible ¡Yo te ayudaré a lograrlo! – afirmó el Hunter, sin dejar de observar al peli verde con una sonrisa segura.

Los próximos meses... iban a ser duros.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Ni una palabra del poder de All Might? ¿Y sin menciones de el One for All? Baia baia, que estará pasando aquí jejeje**

 **No os asustéis, todo llegará a su debido momento.**

 **Otro capítulo diario! Sin duda ha sido corto, pero a cambio he actualizado en solo 24 horas**

 **Ya el próximo no llegará hasta finales de semana, viernes o sábado, pero será más largo a cambio**

 **Como siempre, espero vuestras reviews! Un abrazo a todos!**


	5. El momento de salir al mundo

**Exención de responsabilidad: My Hero Academia, sus personajes, historia, películas, y cualquier elemento comerciable no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kōhei Horikoshi, y sus respectivos dueños. Escribo esta historia sin ánimo de lucro.**

 **Seguimos avanzando con la historia**

 **Después de mucho meditar, y creerme que le he dedicado tiempo... creo que he decidido quién será la pareja oficial final en el fic de Izuku.**

 **En un principio, pensé en hacer una doble pareja de Uraraka y Momo con Izuku, pero a más lo pensaba, menos me agradaba la idea. Yo personalmente apuesto fuerte en el manga porque Izuku y Uraraka terminarán siendo pareja, y son mi pareja favorita aunque no soy tan cerrado como para renegar de las demás.**

 **Mi idea es crear algo de romance con Momo en algún punto de la historia, pero la pareja final serán ellos dos, y desde el principio tendrán momentos de acercamiento. Aunque no me gusta crear estas cosas a mí solo, por lo que, contrariamente a mi forma de actuar, abro una votación al respecto. ¿Uraraka o Yaoyorozu, o ambas? Me gustaría conocer también vuestra opinión, así que ser libres de opinar, ya sea por MP o review.**

 **Sin más, os dejo con este capítulo. Tardé un poco más en poderos actualizar, pero finalmente aquí está ;)**

 **.**

 **MY HUNTER ACADEMIA**

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

 **EL MOMENTO DE SALIR AL MUNDO**

 **.**

Izuku se levantó en la madrugada siguiente a los acontecimientos con una gran confusión. Una parte de él, creía que todo había sido un sueño.

All Might le había salvado, había peleado contra nada menos que un Secrex, un monstruo al que muchos Hunters temían enfrentar... y All Might le había reconocido.

Le había dicho que podía convertirse en un Hunter.

Y que le iba a entrenar.

Su sueño de ser un Hunter... de repente parecía una realidad.

– Realmente... no fue un sueño – comprendió cuando comenzó a vestirse, y se fijó en un vendaje que tenía en un brazo, fruto de un corte que se había hecho esquivando al Secrex.

Después de estar con All Might en el acantilado, y de la promesa de éste de entrenarle, el rubio se había marchado de allí, avisándole de que estuviera al alba en pie y listo para empezar su entrenamiento. Debía faltar poco tiempo para que amaneciera, y ya le había avisado a su madre de... parte de los sucesos del día anterior. De hecho, no había sido solamente él el que la había contado lo sucedido.

.

 **Flashback**

Apenas había terminado de contarle a su madre la pelea con el Secrex y la victoria de All Might, cuando tocaron a la puerta de su modesto apartamento.

Cuando su madre abrió la puerta, se encontró frente a frente con dos soldados vestidos con cota de malla y cubrevestimenta azul, que se inclinaron ante ella llevándose el puño derecho derecho al pecho.

Izuku no pudo reconocerlos al momento, ya que en el campo de entrenamiento habían llevado equipados sus cascos con protectores para mejillas y nariz, que apenas dejaban una rendija para ojos y boca, pero cuando le vieron, volvieron a inclinarse aún más.

– Midoriya Izuku – dijeron ambos mientras se alzaban – Salvaste nuestras vidas. Humildemente, te damos las gracias por ello – dijo el más veterano de los dos, un hombre de pelo castaño de unos treinta y cinco años y y una perilla perfilada y bien afeitada. Izuku al momento se puso blanco, y sus ojos también quedaron en blanco, por la sorpresa y lo inesperado de aquello. Su compañero, un chico unos años más joven de pelo rubio largo y caído por la cara, asintió e intervino.

– Digan lo que digan, si no hubiese sido por ti, los dos habríamos muerto. Estamos en deuda contigo – afirmó con una sonrisa natural y sincera.

– No... no t-t-tienen que darme las gracias – consiguió decir Izuku mientras hacía grandes aspavientos con los brazos – Yo... yo yo hice lo que cu-cualquiera habría hecho – se apresuró a decir con modestia, lo que provocó divertidas carcajadas de los dos soldados y un río de lágrimas de su madre.

– La mayoría habrían huido... como de hecho hicieron casi todos – aseguró el veterano con rotundidad. Izuku fue a abrir la boca, pero la cerró al cabo de unos segundos al darse cuenta que era incapaz de hablar – Nos dio mucha rabia... lo que pasó después – añadió el hombre con voz suave. Para sorpresa de todos, Izuku les sonrió.

– Estoy acostumbrado a esas cosas... no tiene importancia – dijo, con la mirada desviada hacia el suelo.

– Mi nombre es Owara – dijo el veterano señalándose a sí mismo, y luego, señaló a su compañero – Y el de mi compañero, Sangnir... y estés acostumbrado a no, si alguna vez necesitas ayuda, cuenta con nosotros Midoriya Izuku – añadió con formalidad, lo que provocó que nuevas lágrimas de emoción aparecieran en los ojos del peli verde.

Inko en ese momento les ofreció un té a ambos, que aceptaron encantados. Luego, el rubio quiso contar de nuevo la historia de la batalla contra el Secrex, aunque exageró su propia participación en la misma y la de Izuku, provocando que el joven acabara riendo muy divertido, olvidando por un rato sus penas. Aún más divertido fue cuando el veterano le golpeó en la cabeza con el guantelete de malla, lo que sacó un potente sonido.

– Por cierto, te preguntarás cómo supimos encontrar tu casa, ¿verdad? – comentó Sangnir encarando una ceja. Izuku le miró con la cabeza ladeada, la verdad era una pregunta que no se había planteado. Sin prestar atención al joven, el rubio siguió hablando – Tu amiga Yaoyorozu Momo nos dio las indicaciones para llegar hasta aquí. Fuimos a hablar con ella porque nos sentimos mal por lo que había pasado... También nos dejó un mensaje para ti – añadió mientras comía una de las pastas que Inko había servido.

– ¿Un mensaje de Momo chan para mí? – repitió el peli verde.

– Sí, Midoriya kun – intervino Owara, dirigiéndose con respeto hacia el joven, lo que indicaba, en alguien que a las claras parecía fuerte, que se había ganado su respeto de forma definitiva durante ese rato que llevaban conversando – Nos dijo que su familia estaría preocupada y que estaría unos días fuera de la ciudad, en un viaje de negocios con su padre, pero que le habías parecido todo un Hunter – repitió, sin necesidad de hacer mucha memoria – Y añadió por último, que cuando regresara... seguiríais entrenando. Que ambos iríais a la U.A. – concluyó el peli castaño, con una sonrisa.

– ¡Fiuuuuuuu! Sin poderes de ningún tipo, y aspirando a entrar a la Academia más prestigiosa de los tres países de la Alianza – comentó echando la cabeza hacia atrás Sangnir – Desde luego, tienes ambición muchacho – añadió, para luego romper a reír. Sin embargo... el rostro de Owara estaba serio, y tenía sus ojos clavados en el joven con una intensidad tal que hizo que el muchacho se removiera en su asiento, incómodo.

– Algo me dice que lo lograrás. Defintivamente, tú no eres del tipo de persona que se rinde por lo que los demás le digan... aunque quizá, eso aún no lo sepas – comentó enigmáticamente el veterano, que a continuación, se puso en pie, e hizo una reverencia hacia Inko – Señora Midoriya, gracias por su tiempo, hospitalidad, y por la comida – aseguró.

– Oh, no por dios, el gusto fue mío – se apresuró a contestar ella – Vuelvan cuando quieran, Izuku y yo misma estaremos encantados de recibirles – añadió amablemente. El veterano asintió, y agarró al rubio por la parte de atrás de la cota de malla, jalándolo hacia la salida mientras éste gritaba que quería comer más de esas deliciosas pastas.

– Tiene usted un gran muchacho – añadió, mientras abría la puerta – Nos volveremos a ver, Midoriya kun – concluyó el peli castaño, y ambos, desaparecieron de allí tan súbitamente como llegaron.

 _Esa fue la primera vez... que alguien me agradeció el ser salvado, como si yo fuera un auténtico Hunter._

 **Fin de flashback**

.

Izuku, al recordar todo eso, no pudo evitar sonreír.

– Realmente lo hice... salvé a alguien – comprendió por primera vez el peli verde, y luego dirigió su vista hacia una figura de madera de su admirado Hunter All Might – Me acerqué un paso a ti, ¿no es cierto? – murmuró, y una diminuta sonrisa de confianza apareció por primera vez en su rostro.

– ¡Efectivamente, joven Midoriya! – aseguró con rotundidad All Might, que había aparecido de repente encaramado al alféizar de la ventana de la habitación de Izuku, mientras adoptaba su clásica sonrisa

– ¡All Miiiiiight! – gritó Izuku sorprendido mientras ponía los ojos en blanco y se caía de culo al suelo por la sorpresa.

– ¡Aquí estoy, encaramado al alféizar de la ventana! – contestó All might épicamente, pero la situación resultaba demasiado cómica para cualquiera que pudiera verlo – ¿Listo para comenzar el entrenamiento, joven Izuku?

– E-e-eh, sí, claro. Pero no imaginaba que llegarías... tan pronto All Might – contestó Izuku, que abrió el cristal de la ventana tan rápido como pudo, y luego ordenó su habitación en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para que el Hunter no le riñera por no mantener un impecable orden... cosa que a All Might le daba igual.

– ¿Pensaste que no vendría, verdad? – comprendió All Might mientras entraba en la habitación y cogía con cuidado una figura de madera a tamaño diminuto que le representaba a él mismo con su antigua armadura. Izuku fue a responder, pero agachó la cabeza avergonzado.

Una parte de él, una parte muy grande, todavía no había asimilado los sucesos del día anterior. No podía creer realmente en el giro de los acontecimientos.

– Hai – reconoció finalmente, sin levantar la vista del suelo. All Might rompió a reir alegremente

– Es normal, pero esto es real, joven Midoriya – aseguró el rubio, que luego se sentó en el alféizar de la ventana, y comenzó a hablar – Debo admitir que pasé la mayor parte de la noche desarrollando el plan que vas a seguir de ahora en adelante... y comprendí, que no puede ser en la ciudad donde seas entrenado. Para empezar, porque no sería conveniente, ni para ti, ni para mi, el que se sepa que dedico tiempo a tu entrenamiento – se explicó, para hacer una breve pausa y seguir hablando, más para sí mismo que para Midoriya – No, no sería conveniente... son muchos los enemigos que tengo, podría ser peligroso para ambos. ¡Por eso encontré el lugar perfecto! El problema es que está un poco lejos de aquí... así que tendré que llevarte hasta allí cada mañana – se explicó misteriosamente el peli rubio.

"Conseguí un permiso especial en tu escuela para que puedas abstenerte de asistir a las clases durante las próximas semanas, así que tu entrenamiento intensivo empezará... ¡Hoy mismo!" anunció con rotundidad All Might.

Izuku frunció el ceño, sin terminar de entender eso de "no asistir a las clases"

All Might frunció el ceño al ver el ceño fruncido del peli verde.

– ¿No asistir a las clases? ¿Y los exámenes finales? – preguntó finalmente.

– ¡Buena pregunta! Las Academias de Hunters no descuidan la educación y el saber de sus alumnos, por lo que para acceder a la U.A, deberás superar un riguroso examen sobre todas las materias que se estudian en las escuelas normales. Por tanto, además de entrenar, deberás estudiar para superar ese examen – explicó All Might... que se quedó en silencio unos segundos mientras se rascaba la nuca y sonreía – Me dieron permiso para que fueras a entrenar porque... les conté una verdad a medias. No pueden saber que seré yo quien te entrene, así que dije que ibas a entrenar para ingresar en la Academia UA y dar prestigio a la escuela... que ibas a ser entrenado por unos preparadores de la Academia, y que estudiarías para asistir y aprobar los exámenes finales del mes que viene al mismo tiempo que entrenabas para ser un Hunter... te espera una época dura, joven Midoriya.

Izuku casi se desmaya al escuchar eso.

Casi, pero en seguida se recompuso. Le hacía cierta ilusión el irse con su admirado Hunter a entrenar, sin interferencias externas.

– Pero todo esto no sirve de nada Midoriya Izuku, sin la autorización de cierta persona – dijo misteriosamente el Hunter número uno. Izuku puso cara de sorpresa.

– ¿De quién e-e-estás hablando? – preguntó. All Might puso cara de no entender las dudas de Izuku.

– De tu madre, por supuesto. Imagino que te tendrá que conceder permiso para que hagas todo esto, ¿verdad? – contestó – ¿No me digas que se te olvidó pedírselo ayer, joven Midoriya? – añadió, súbitamente alarmado, pues una madre furiosa era algo que nadie quiere enfrentar, da igual lo fuerte que sea.

Ahora a Izuku sí que se le pusieron los ojos en blanco. Salió corriendo de la habitación, sin dedicar un segundo a pensar en que su madre seguramente seguiría dormida.

Pero no era así, debido al agudo sexto sentido de una madre, que detecta el sonido de una mosca incluso aunque afuera haya una guerra, siempre que esa mosca se pose en el cuarto de su hijo. De hecho, eso era algo que All Might tampoco había tomado en cuenta.

Izuku se chocó de frente con la mujer, que estaba en una modesta bata en el estrecho pasillo de madera del piso.

– Oka...ssan – saludó Midoriya, y rápidamente su cara se puso verde, casi tanto como su pelo. Su madre suspiró, y sonrió con una sonrisa triste y... ¿nostálgica?, mientras veía como el enorme Hunter envuelto en su capa y su armadura de brillantes colores intentaba esconderse en algún lado de la pequeña habitación de su hijo

– Sabía que este día llegaría Izuku... – murmuró Inko, una frase que Izuku no pudo ni interpretar ni entender, y luego desvió la vista hacia el suelo, para, a continuación, dirigir su mirada hacia el rubio – ¿Usted, es All Might, verdad? Acompáñenos, por favor. Prepararé algo de desayuno – dijo misteriosamente, para luego dirigirse hacia el salón. Midoriya, sentado de culo en el suelo, giró la cabeza para mirar confuso al rubio, que le devolvió la misma mirada de confusión.

– Será mejor que hagamos lo que dice, joven Midoriya – comentó All Might, recorriendo como podía el estrecho pasillo, siguiendo a Izuku. En el fondo, ambos se estaban preguntando lo mismo. ¿Por qué parecía tan poco sorprendida?

...

Un rato más tarde, All Might, con una taza de té entre sus manos, terminó de contarle a Inko su versión de la historia de la batalla del día anterior.

– Su hijo destacó por encima de todos los demás en ese lugar. Debo decir... debo reconocer... que me sirvió de inspiración incluso a mí – concluyó el Hunter, mirando fijamente a la desgastada madera de la mesa – Por ese motivo, le sugerí el que entrenara conmigo. No se lo negaré, será peligroso, tengo muchos enemigos, y por eso pretendo mantener el hecho de que le entrenaré en secreto... pero en el mundo en que vivimos actualmente, si no somos capaces de defendernos...

– Tampoco podremos defender a los que amamos, ¿verdad? – completó la frase de All Might la mujer peli verde, para sorpresa del peli rubio – Sí, recuerdo bien esa frase, All Might. Recuerdo muy bien a quien decía esa frase. Como dije antes, siempre supe que este día llegaría... pero eso no significa que me guste – añadió, mientras se paseaba por el salón con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

– Usted es su madre, señora Midoriya, no puedo tomar una decisión así en su nombre... únicamente pretendo entrenarle, porque pienso de veras que su hijo tiene el talento para ser un gran Hunter – se excusó All Might rápidamente, pero luego, se puso también en pie, y extendió una mano para apuntar al joven peli verde – No obstante, permítame decirle, que su hijo tiene la capacidad psicológica para afrontar la dura prueba de ser un Hunter, tal y como él desea. Y en cuanto al físico, es por eso por lo que la estoy pidiendo, tal y como él debió haberla informado ayer él mismo – añadió, lanzando una mirada de advertencia ahí al joven, que se encogió aún más en la silla, asustado – Que me deje entrenarle, y prepararle para la dura prueba que es la vida más allá de la seguridad del hogar – Inko suspiró, y se sentó en una silla enfrente de All Might, con la mesa separándoles. Con un gesto de la mano, invitó al rubio a tomar asiento frente a ella, quedando Izuku entre medias de los dos, cosa que el Hunter hizo rápidamente.

.

 **Nota del autor: tema recomendado: "Haikyuu Ost - Evolution" (duración 2:52 min)**

.

– No es una cuestión de confianza, All Might. Ni de impedirle recorrer el camino que hace mucho tiempo sé que sueña con recorrer. Es una cuestión de decidir entre dejarle libertad a mi niño para que extienda las alas y se juegue el cuello con mi permiso, o impedírselo ahora, para que dentro de unos años, lo intente igualmente, cuando él tome sus propias decisiones y sea un adulto – dijo para sorpresa de ambos Inko, que luego miró fijamente a Izuku – Solo me he arrepentido de una cosa en toda mi vida Izuku, y fue el decirte que sentía... que sentía que no pudieras convertirte en un Hunter.

"En ese momento, yo no creí en tí, Izuku. Lo siento, debí haberlo hecho. Da igual que no tengas ningún poder, tu corazón siempre te ha llevado a superarte. Sé de tus entrenamientos constantes, de tus esfuerzos por intentar superarte, he sido testigo en silencio de todas tus batallas hasta ahora... y me alegra el ver que ahora, la persona a la que más admiras, te ha reconocido. Eso me tranquiliza, y me demuestra que tu voluntad y tu sueño no se confundieron. Aunque sea tarde... deja que yo también crea en ti, hijo"

Las palabras de su madre, martilleaban el cerebro del joven peli verde, que casi no podía creer en lo que estaba escuchando.

– Oka...san... ¿estás dici...endo? – empezó a decir Izuku, con los ojos acuosos. Incluso All Might había bajado la vista a la madera de la mesa, incapaz de articular palabra alguna.

– Escúchame hasta el final, Izuku – le riñó suavemente su madre, para después, suspirar y sonreír a su hijo, que había dejado de hablar, pero que tenía todavía la boca abierta – Si intento retenerte ahora, protegiéndote del mundo en el que vivimos, no conseguiré nada. Ayer mismo, si no hubieses demostrado tener esa fuerza de voluntad para pelear, podrías haber muerto. No, no me gusta. Siento que te alejas de mí, súbitamente, inesperadamente, pero la vida es así. Si te retengo ahora, no estarás preparado el día de mañana para hacerle frente al mundo. Ahora, por lo menos, veo que hay alguien que está dispuesto a prepararte para que puedas cumplir tu sueño, que hay alguien que podrá hacer lo que yo ya nunca podré. Entrenarte, y prepararte para que cuando de verdad tengas que superar los retos de la vida, estés preparado para afrontarlos.

"Siempre supe que este día llegaría, Izuku. Siempre supe que no podría retenerte eternamente. Y siempre supe, aunque me lo negué a mí misma, que intentarías convertirte en un Hunter, tuvieses o no poderes. Y déjame decirte ahora, aunque puede que sea un poco tarde... que creo en ti. Creo que te convertirás en un gran Hunter, Izuku. Creo que le demostrarás a todo el mundo que no todo en la vida es nacer siendo especial... que se puede ser especial, ser el mejor, a base de esfuerzo, corazón, y cabeza. Al fin y al cabo... eres el digno hijo de tu padre"

Las palabras finales provocaron que Izuku volcara la mesa y se lanzara al cuello de su madre, abrazándola con fuerza mientras ambos lloraban con fuerza de rodillas sobre el suelo.

All Might, muy confuso, solamente pudo sonreír levemente, contento por que la situación se hubiera resuelto con facilidad, y contento también porque sentía que un invisible muro acababa de ser derribado entre madre e hijo.

Con todo, el veterano Hunter miraba a Inko, y una pregunta rondaba una y otra vez su cabeza.

¿Quién era realmente esa mujer?

– Así que ahora, quiero que prepares tus bolsas, que metas todo lo que necesites, y te vayas con All Might a entrenar... las puertas de esta casa siempre estarán abiertas para ti – añadió su madre mientras ambos se separaban, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano – Obedece en todo a All Might, si causas problemas, estará autorizado por mi parte a hacer lo que haría yo.

– ¡Hai! – asintió Izuku cuadrándose ante ella cómicamente, lo que provocó las risas de los dos adultos. Súbitamente, Inko se puso en pie y pareció de pronto diez años más joven, y, sobre todo, alguien mucho más imponente y poderoso de lo habitual.

– Y un par de cosas más, All Might te dijo que regresarías aquí cada noche, pero eso sería contraproducente para tu entrenamiento. Te quedarás todo el tiempo en el lugar donde vas a entrenar, y solo espero, que entrenes duramente, ya que el Hunter número uno del país es quien te va entrenar – añadió Inko alzando un dedo según hablaba, como enumerando una lista. Luego, alzó un segundo dedo – Segundo, quiero que durante todo ese tiempo te centres en tu entrenamiento, tienes prohibido hacer el vago o el venir a verme. La Yuei Academy es una Academia extremadamente dura, solamente los mejores son capaces de entrar ahí. ¡No falles en entrar y tires por la borda todo el tiempo que se te va a dedicar! Y tercero, eres un alumno inteligente y aplicado, y nunca has dado problemas en la escuela. Confío en ti para que las notas de este año sean similares a las del año pasado. No te exigiré que sean notas perfectas... pero esfuérzate el doble y consigue resultados.

– ¡HAIIIIIII! – chilló Izuku, muerto de miedo, que salió corriendo a toda velocidad para preparar sus bolsas con más ropa y cosas, antes de que su madre se arrepintiera de estar haciendo eso. No podía creerlo, se iba a entrenar con All Might de forma continuada durante los siguientes meses, era algo tan increíble, que a punto estaba de golpearse la cabeza contra las paredes para despertarse de ese maravilloso sueño.

Solo que no era un sueño, comprendió después de realmente dar un cabezazo a la pared...

Desde el salón, los dos adultos escucharon el golpe y el grito de Izuku, y sonrieron, pero rápidamente, Inko dejó de sonreír y agarró a All Might de la parte superior de la armadura, hincando una de sus rodillas en tierra y dirigiéndole una mirada nada amigable.

Para empezar, que la mujer bajita y rechoncha tuviera la fuerza para hincarle de rodillas... ya fue sorpresa suficiente para el Hunter. Pero aun más le sorprendió lo que dijo después.

– Escúchame bien, Thosinori Yagi. Tú sabes tan bien como yo, lo cruel que puede llegar a ser el mundo de los Hunters. Más vale que prepares bien a mi hijo, y que lo protejas hasta que esté preparado para pelear por sí mismo. No dudaré en intervenir si su vida depende de ello – murmuró la mujer, y sus ojos verdes relucían como nunca antes, decididos, seguros... e incluso peligrosos.

– ¿Quién eres? ¿Y por qué sabes mi nombre? – fue la respuesta en forma de pregunta susurrada de All Might. Inko suspiró, y soltó la armadura del rubio. Luego dirigió una mirada hacia el pasillo, pero su hijo estaba haciendo mucho ruido volcando cajas y organizando sus pertenencias como para escucharles.

– Esta conversación quedará entre nosotros, Hunter número uno – murmuró Inko – No espero que mi hijo salga sin rasguños. Sé que va a llorar, a reír, a sufrir, que va a estar en peligro en más de una ocasión, y que le van a herir, o se va a herir él mismo por salvar a otros... es un joven de buen corazón, de demasiado buen corazón. Su padre, también era así. No te diré quién soy yo, no al menos en esta ocasión. Pero Izuku es mi hijo, es mi sangre, y es todo lo que me queda.

– Lo protegeré con mi vida de ser necesario – aseguró All Might, poniéndose en pie, pero Inko negó con la cabeza, frustrada.

– Eso es lo que me preocupa. No, no es con tu vida con lo que quiero que le protejas. Quiero... quiero que lo protejas de sí mismo, All Might – murmuró misteriosamente su madre – Un Hunter no puede priorizar solamente en salvar a los demás a costa de su vida. Es demasiado buena persona, demasiado inocente... cuando vea por primera vez las cosas que tú has visto, ¿qué crees que hará? ¿Crees que dudará en sacrificar su vida para salvar la de los demás? ¿Crees que los demás harán lo mismo para protegerle a él? – preguntó su madre, mientras giraba la cabeza una y otra vez para comprobar que su hijo seguía preparando todo.

– Es nuestro deber, señora Midoriya – contestó All Might, con la cabeza baja, como si dudara un poco de lo que decía.

– Sí, pero no todos piensan igual que tú. No siempre estarás ahí para protegerlo. No todos los Hunters son personas ejemplares – añadió Inko, para luego, decir sus últimas palabras, ya que el alboroto en la habitación de Izuku acababa de cesar – No lo perderé a él, igual que perdí a su padre. Asegúrate de que además de entrenarlo, le muestras la realidad del mundo. Hazle madurar... aunque para ello debas hacerle ver cómo es todo realmente. Aunque no le guste, aunque nos odie por ello, no permitiré que me lo arrebaten también, aunque tengas que borrarle la sonrisa, o hacerle alguien más duro, o hacerle madurar... Prométemelo, All Might – el giro de los acontecimientos comenzaba a preocupar al rubio, que estaba cada vez más confuso. No tenía nada de información sobre esa mujer, y sin embargo, parecía alguien que realmente conocía a la perfección la parte oscura de la sociedad en la que vivían, y que incluso sabía su nombre – Prométemelo – volvió a exigir la mujer peli verde.

– Prometo que lo protegeré y lo entrenaré... y que si llegado el caso... su vida depende de ello... le haré ser precavido – murmuró All Might, que se resistía a hacer una promesa del alcance que quería Inko.

– Prométeme que si llega el caso de elegir entre su vida, o su ideal... elegirás salvar su vida – exigió, hablando con claridad ahora Inko. Midoriya se acercaba por el pasillo, sonriente y cargado de bolsas a la espalda y los costados. All Might suspiró, sintiéndose derrotado. No le gustaba, pero entendía el temor de una madre por su hijo. Era algo normal, lo había visto muchas veces.

– Se lo prometo, Inko Midoriya – dijo el rubio, apretando uno de sus puños con fuerza. Inko le miró con cara de pena, sintiéndose culpable, pero al mismo tiempo aliviada.

Minutos más tarde, Izuku y All Might salieron por una ventana lateral para que no les viera nadie, y, a continuación, Inko vio cómo el rubio, de un gran salto, se llevó de su lado a su hijo.

– Él es demasiado idealista también... igual que tú, cariño – dijo la mujer, abriendo un pequeño reloj de doble tapa, donde había una fotografía de un hombre joven con una gran sonrisa, similar a la de Izuku cuando sonreía de pequeño.

 _Ese día, dejé la tranquilidad de mi hogar de una forma distinta a la que había imaginado. Sin haberlo esperado, desde ese momento, comenzaba mi entrenamiento... para convertirme en un Hunter._

 _No imaginaba, al ir agarrado a la espalda de All Might... lo que estaba por venir_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo. ¿Giro de acontecimientos?**

 **Pues aquí los tenéis. Se acabaron las similitudes con la obra original. Bienvenidos a mi fic :D**

 **A partir de aquí, aunque mantengo muchos aspectos similares con la obra original de My Hero Academia, comienza de verdad el fic de My Hunter Academia.**

 **Gracias a todos una vez más por el increíble apoyo que me estáis dando.**

 **Nos leemos pronto!**


	6. La primera lección

**Exención de responsabilidad: My Hero Academia, sus personajes, historia, películas, y cualquier elemento comerciable no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kōhei Horikoshi, y sus respectivos dueños. Escribo esta historia sin ánimo de lucro.**

 **Buuuuuenas a todos. Que increíble, fantástico, maravilloso apoyo. No me da tiempo ni a contestar a todas las reviews y mps a tiempo!**

 **Tanto apoyo me obliga a escribir aunque casi no tenga tiempo**

 **Os traigo un capítulo corto, pero totalmente dedicado a alumno y discípulo. Escenas que yo, personalmente, siempre he echado en falta en Boku no Hero. La creación de la relación de amistad y casi familiaridad entre All Might e Izuku.**

 **Este capítulo se dedica a eso. Espero que os guste!**

 **Las reviews anónimas, las contesto a final del capítulo**

 **.**

 **MY HUNTER ACADEMIA**

 **CAPÍTULO 5**

 **LA PRIMERA LECCIÓN**

 **.**

All Might voló sobre la ciudad de un gran salto. Tras un vertiginoso recorrido que casi desmaya, una vez más, al pobre Izuku, aterrizaron con sorprendente suavidad sobre una de las torres blancas de la muralla de la ciudad. Allí, All Might hizo una pausa y bajó de su espalda como si fuera un cachorro a Izuku.

– Midoriya, joven... el sitio está realmente lejos, ¿te ves capaz de aguantar los saltos? – comentó, levemente preocupado por el rostro medio verde del también peli verde.

Izuku asintió como pudo, mientras respiraba lentamente para dejar de lado las tempraneras y molestas arcadas que amenazaban con hacerle regurgitar su desayuno y puede que también la cena. En aquella torre no había guardias, y quedaban ocultos a la vista de los soldados que patrullaban la muralla o a los tempraneros comerciantes y trabajadores que comenzaban a recorrer las calles de la ciudad.

– Me... me acostumbraré – dijo finalmente, apretando un puño y tratando de poner una sonrisa, aunque su rostro no fue más allá de una mueca. All Might sonrió, y levantó su mano envuelta en los guanteletes de metal de colores, y le extendió su pulgar en gesto de apoyo. Luego agarró con una de sus manazas las bolsas de Izuku, y se colgó al joven de nuevo a la espalda.

– Espero que lo hagas... porque ahora voy a saltar de verdad. No convendría que nos viera algún guardia ahora – dijo, mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

Un zumbido ascendió desde las piernas de All Might, e Izuku sintió como el cuerpo del Hunter vibraba y se calentaba, mientras, bajo sus botas, el suelo comenzaba a agrietarse. El zumbido llegó a un sonido agudo, y la presión puso los pelos de punta a Izuku. Un instante más tarde, la torre se vino abajo en su parte superior cuando All Might salió disparado hacia delante a una velocidad que casi hace a Izuku salir volando, aunque estaba siendo sujetado de la chaqueta que llevaba por la mano del Hunter.

En la ciudad, muchos vieron a la torre derrumbarse, pero nadie fue capaz de verlos a ambos, su velocidad fue demasiado rápida para ser seguida por un ojo humano normal.

All Might aterrizó a más de un kilómetro de distancia de las murallas, esta vez, con algo más de violencia. Reventó la tierra bajo él, abriendo un cráter, seguido de un surco por el movimiento de deslizamiento que lo arrastró otra decena de metros, hasta que logró detenerse.

Al sentir, o mejor dicho, al no sentir nada húmedo en sus espaldas, sonrió con orgullo. El joven Midoriya había logrado evitar evacuar por cualquiera de sus orificios de salida para fluidos

– ¡Así es como se forjan los auténticos Hunters! – aseguró con orgullo, y le despegó de su espalda. Cuando le apoyó en el suelo, Izuku cayó de costado, tieso como una estatua. Por supuesto, estaba desmayado, pero eso no lo sabía el veterano Hunter – ¡Aghhhh, mierda, lo maté! – gritó All Might tirándose de los pelos, sin saber qué hacer

– ¡Iaaaaaaaa, All Might! – chilló Izuku, que acababa de recobrar la conciencia y se asustó al verle tan asustado.

– ¡Todo está bien! ¡Continuemos! – contestó apresuradamente All Might, mientras extendía el pulgar y le dedicaba una radiante sonrisa... aunque gotitas de sudor le caían por toda la cara.

– Hai – asintió Izuku, que al ponerse en pie, sintió un nuevo mareo.

– Será mejor que caminemos por un rato... – comprendió All Might. El peli verde no estaba todavía preparado para soportar esos saltos a velocidades tan extremas

...

Unas horas más tarde, ya llegando el mediodía, ambos hicieron un alto. Se habían alejado muchísimo de la ciudad, que no era más que un punto blanco y brillante en la distancia. Se encontraban ahora, después de haber atravesado una cadena de colinas, en las que All Might había vuelto a utilizar el impulso de sus piernas para tardar menos, lo que había provocado nuevos mareos en el joven peli verde, pero poco a poco, parecía que se iba acostumbrando.

El plan inicial del Hunter había sido llevar a Izuku de salto en salto, pero al ver cómo le costaba acostumbrarse al joven, había decidido aprovechar para que se fuera familiarizando con el entorno de los bosques y colinas donde se encontraban. Había esperado que algún animal salvaje o incluso algún monstruo menor les atacara, para así entrenar a Izuku, pero por desgracia, eso no llegó a ocurrir.

Se alegraba ahora de haber recibido el permiso de Inko para entrenar de forma continuada a su hijo. Tener que hacer ese recorrido alternando caminatas y saltos cada mañana, habría sido un grave problema... ciertamente, no había medido bien la distancia, al básicamente estar acostumbrado a viajar dando sus impresionantes saltos

– Comeremos algo ahora – anunció el hombre, y ni bien dijo eso, desapareció de allí de un salto, para reaparecer treinta segundos más tarde con un jabalí de más de dos metros y cuernos de punta doble – Olvidé mencionarte que por aquí la fauna es algo más peligrosa y fuerte que la que estás habituado a ver en la ciudad – comentó casualmente, como quien no quiere la cosa.

– ¡Es gigantesco! – gritó Izuku, al ver el animal de más de dos metros.

– En realidad, estos son los pequeños, joven Midoriya. Los que habitan en los bosques de las grandes cadenas montañosas del interior del continente llegan a medir hasta siete u ocho metros, y sus cuernos son de diez puntas cada uno – contestó All Might mientras con un cuchillo de caza y unos rapidísimos movimientos le quitaba la piel al animal.

Izuku tragó saliva, y guardó silencio durante un rato. Al ver su expresión, el hombre entendió con facilidad lo que se cruzaba por la mente.

– Pocos Hunters han llegado tan lejos y se han enfrentado a monstruos como los que yo he enfrentado... y no empecé con quince años a enfrentar a esa clase de monstruos. Las cosas llevan cuando tienen que llegar, ni más ni menos. Sin duda, cuando llegue tu hora, estarás preparado para enfrentar lo que se cruce en tu camino – se explicó el Hunter con una sonrisa nostálgica. Izuku, más animado, asintió. No se veía capaz de cazar a bestias así, incluso su lado pesimista le decía que no sería capaz ni de cazar a ese "simple" jabalí de dos metros. Olvidaba que había sido capaz, el día anterior, de herir en dos ocasiones a un Secrex, salvando la vida de varias personas en el proceso. All Might preparó un fuego con ayuda del peli verde, y mientras el jabalí se hacía, le contó historias, seguramente algo exageradas, o igual no, de sus aventuras. Izuku, incrédulo por poder aprender cosas nuevas de su admirado Hunter, escuchó sin darse cuenta del paso del tiempo, hasta que finalmente, la carne estuvo lista.

– Lo primero que debes hacer, es mantener una dieta sana, potente, abundante, pero al mismo tiempo equilibrada – anunció All Might, mientras arrancaba una pata del jabalí y le hincaba el diente con ferocidad. Izuku se dedicó también a comer con ganas, tal y como le decía el adulto. En cuanto le dio el primer bocado a la carne, le supo más sabrosa de lo normal. Quizá era por el hecho de estar allí, lejos de la ciudad y en compañía de All Might, pero no pudo resistirse a repetir una segunda, y una tercera vez.

– Hm, hm, eso es joven Midoriya – asintió All Might cuando Izuku se sirvió una tercera ración – La base de la fuerza de un Hunter de pelea física está en su alimentación. No escatimes en nada, aliméntate con ganas, que ya me ocuparé yo de que eso se convierta en músculo y no en grasa JAJAJAJA – añadió, mientras comenzaba a reír con fuerza.

Izuku sólo pudo reírse nerviosamente, temeroso del futuro que estaba por venir.

Y ese futuro no tardó en llegar.

Tras la comida, All Might reinició la marcha, llevando a Izuku hasta la base de unos enormes acantilados de piedra grisácea y rojiza. Desde esa altura, con las colinas a su espalda descendiendo hacia el mar y los valles de sus espaldas, Izuku podía contemplar unas vistas que nunca había visto. El sol de la tarde iluminaba todo el lugar, en un cielo que se encontraba casi despejado de nubes. Una leve brisa sacudía las copas de los árboles del bosque que habían dejado atrás.

Izuku habría podido quedarse en ese lugar durante horas, pero su maestro tenía otros planes.

– Bonitas vistas, ¿verdad? – comentó agachándose a su lado y mirando hacia las verdes llanuras de la distancia.

– Sí. Pensaba... que nunca había llegado tan lejos de mi ciudad – contestó el peli verde con una pequeña sonrisa.

¿Así que eso eran las aventuras?

Casi como si All Might le hubiera leído el pensamiento, el veterano Hunter soltó su clásica carcajada y asintió varias veces con la cabeza. Los dos se quedaron callados un tiempo, hasta que finalmente, fue el adulto quien rompió el silencio.

– Bien, joven Midoriya. No esperes que todo vaya a ser tan cómodo como ha sido hasta ahora, no soy ningún canguro para ir cargando contigo todo el rato – dijo de pronto All Might con una sonrisa divertida. Izuku le miró confuso, pero, rápidamente, sospechó lo que pasaba. Era alguien con una mente muy ágil y rápida, al fin y al cabo.

– N-n-no – pidió, mientras las piernas le comenzaban a temblar.

– El bosque que hemos dejado atrás, está lleno de fieras peores que ese jabalí. No nos han atacado porque me temen... deberías apresurarte – dijo All Might, mientras en sus piernas, Izuku escuchaba el claro zumbido que precedía a un gran salto.

"Te veré en la cima"

Izuku escuchó eso, y un segundo más tarde, estaba rodando por los suelos, fruto de la presión del viento generado por el salto del Hunter.

– Mierda, mierda, mierda, soy comida de animales salvajes – murmuraba Izuku, encogido sobre la hierba de la base del acantilado – No pero espera un segundo All Might no me dejaría aquí siendo la clase de Hunter que es para que me comieran las bestias salvajes, tengo que hacer algo, tengo que hacer algo – murmuraba a toda velocidad. Finalmente, se sobrepuso a su bloqueo físico y mental, y alzó la vista para mirar la escarpada pared. Ahora que miraba más en detalle, pudo comprobar que la misma no era totalmente vertical, tenía una leve inclinación, y de ella salían múltiples plantas pequeñas, ramas, y salientes rocosos, así como la misma estaba surcada de hendiduras en las que poder apoyarse para ir trepando. Izuku suspiró hondo, y asintió – Esto es lo que yo he querido. Un Hunter debe ser capaz de superar cosas como esta – comprendió, y se enderezó. Por suerte, All Might se había llevado sus bolsas de ropa y objetos, así que solamente tenía que centrarse en trepar el mismo.

All Might estaba en lo alto de ese acantilado, esperándole.

Lo que significaba... que su entrenamiento acababa de empezar.

Izuku, sin dudar más tiempo, saltó hasta la primera roca, y comenzó un lento ascenso por la pared del acantilado. Siempre evitando mirar hacia abajo, usaba sus manos y pies, junto a su agilidad, para trepar poco a poco. Su mente pensaba a toda velocidad, buscando el siguiente punto de ascenso, la siguiente roca a la que agarrarse. La adrenalina generada por el temor a caer, su cuerpo, no excesivamente fuerte pero sí atlético, y su agilidad e inteligencia, le permitieron lograr lo imposible: ascender. Lentamente al principio, más rápidamente conforme pasaban los minutos.

Un rato más tarde, tras ascender de forma continuada sin grandes problemas, sufrió el primer revés. Pensando demasiado su siguiente paso, la rama a la que se estaba agarrando se partió, e Izuku comenzó a caer al vacío.

Extendiendo sus manos con desesperación, logró agarrarse unos metros más abajo a un saliente rocoso providencial. Al quedar colgando, la inercia le llevó inevitablemente a mirar hacia abajo.

La altura era increíble. Y dos pensamientos cruzaron su cabeza.

El primero fue el temor. Desde esa altura, la muerte era lo único que le esperaba abajo. Tenía cero posibilidades de sobrevivir a una caída como esa.

Pero entonces, un segundo pensamiento sustituyó al primero

¿Había logrado llegar hasta esa altura con sus propios medios? Esa era la pura verdad.

Y el miedo quedó en un segundo plano, mientras volvía a emprender el ascenso. Dio un salto hacia arriba, logrando encaramarse a otro saliente, para después seguir empleándose a fondo con el ascenso. Incluso comenzó a disfrutar. Estaba sudando de arriba a abajo, pero el viento le rozaba el cuerpo, y los tibios rayos del temprano sol primaveral le bañaban desde el oeste. Una maravillosa sensación de libertad comenzó a crecer en su interior.

¿Así era como se sentía un Hunter? ¿O era la sensación de superar sus propios límites y barreras?

Por desgracia, el momento fue bruscramente interrumpido Una criatura alada con escamas en el cuerpo, de tamaño similar a Izuku, pero con un gran pico y garras afiladas, apareció por encima de él, saliendo de una cueva del acantilado. Le miró fijamente, y le graznó con fiereza. Tenía las escamas de color grisáceo, ojos amarillos y pelaje debajo del cuello de color amarillento. Izuku se bloqueó al instante, sin saber qué hacer, y sin sentir la sensación de capacidad para reaccionar que había sentido contra el Secrex.

– T-t-t-tranquilo, no te haré na-nada – tartamudeó Izuku, buscando un punto lateral donde apoyar los pies, y buscando con la mano que tenía libre su espada de entrenamiento. Recordó, de pronto, para su horror, que estaba junto con el resto de sus pertenencias.

El ave por supuesto no le entendió, simplemente, graznó con más fuerza, y al detectar el aumento del miedo en Izuku, se sintió aún más amenazado, hasta que finalmente se lanzó al aire para comenzar a planear bordeando el acantilado.

El peli verde, al ver cómo le atacaba de costado, saltó hacia una roca lateral, logrando esquivarle, pero sus pies quedaron suspendidos en el vacío.

– Voy a morir, voy a morir, voy a morir – murmuraba una y otra vez, mientras el mundo se volvía borroso por las lágrimas que le surgían de los ojos.

El ave le atacó, esta vez por arriba, e Izuku, en un intento por esquivarla de nuevo, intentó un movimiento demasiado imposible para su nivel de agilidad.

Su agarre venció, sus brazos también estaban cansados de trepar.

Y se precipitó al vacío.

...

Nunca llegó a perder el conocimiento. Instantes más tarde de comenzar a caer, una potente ráfaga de aire pasó junto a él, y un gran brazo lo atrapó. De dos grandes saltos, donde el mundo se vio invertido, Izuku aterrizó con suavidad sobre una plataforma en medio del acantilado, una saliente rocosa mayor que las que había encontrado hasta ese momento.

Junto a él, estaba, una vez más, All Might.

– Aprobaste – dijo con una sonrisa el Hunter, sentándose a su lado con los pies colgando del vacío. Izuku, sin creerse vivo, comenzó a palparse todo su cuerpo, provocando las carcajadas del peli rubio. Cuando se dio cuenta de que seguía vivo de verdad, con los ojos en blanco, imitó al Hunter, dejando los pies suspendidos en el aire.

– El acantilado tiene un kilómetro de altura y es casi totalmente vertical ¿De verdad pensaste que podrías subirlo con ese cuerpecito que tienes todavía? – le hizo entender All Might, e Izuku se sonrojó, avergonzado por no haberlo conseguido – Aun así... llegaste nada más y nada menos que a la friolera altura de trescientos metros, a pulso, solo con tus manos y pies, tu ingenio, y tu agilidad. Y sin tener el cuerpo entrenado a fondo. No esperaba que lograras tanto, realmente hiciste un increíble trabajo – añadió, mientras le daba una "pequeña" palmada, que estuvo a punto de lanzarle al vacío. Cuando el peli verde se recuperó, de la sorpresa y de la palmada, se animó a hablar.

– ¿Sabías que no podría lograrlo? – preguntó, algo decepcionado para su sorpresa. Esa decepción fue detectada por All Might, que supo que algo estaba haciendo bien al ver ese cambio de actitud en el joven.

– ¿Realmente creíste que podrías lograrlo? Eso es bueno... pero es algo que era imposible de lograr para ti, al menos, en este momento. Yo mismo necesité DOS saltos para llegar hasta la cima del acantilado – aseveró All Might, recalcando que habían sido dos saltos.

Por otro lado... ¿dos saltos? ¿Nada más que dos saltos? ¿QUINIENTOS METROS VERTICALES DE SALTO?

Y así fue como Izuku comenzó a murmurar como si estuviera loco.

– Si solo necesitaste dos saltos eso significa que eres capaz de saltar hasta quinientos metros de altura, todo en vertical, eso es una barbaridad, ningún registro ni grabación que haya visto o leído indicaban que eso fuera posible, pero si fuiste capaz entonces deberías poder trepar cualquier montaña, pero al caer no deberías ser capaz de aguantar un impacto desde tanta altura, por lo que para poder hacer eso debes tener un perfecto control de la caída y equilibrar...

– ¡Suficiente! – suplicó All Might, al que le daban vueltas los ojos y que había juntado las palmas de sus manos en actitud de rezo. Izuku cerró la boca, levemente avergonzado – Con todo, no es momento de evaluarme a mí. Si bien es cierto que aprobaste la subida, suspendiste al enfrentarte a ese Tercoctyl – añadió, señalando hacia abajo. Un centenar de metros debajo de ellos, mirándoles con desconfianza, se encontraba el ave gris que había atacado a Izuku.

Viéndola ahora con calma, Izuku reconoció al ave. Era, para ser exactos, una hembra de Tercoctyl, sus plumas amarillas la identificaban así. Y debajo de ella, había un nido, con unos feos polluelos de color gris semi ocultos debajo del cuerpo de la protectora madre.

Entonces, Izuku lo comprendió todo. No había sido atacado, ÉL había sido el que había "atacado" el territorio, el nido, de esa madre.

– Primera lección, Midoriya Izuku, que todo Hunter debe saber. Jamás te interpongas entre las crías y la madre de una criatura salvaje, y para algunas humanas, eso también vale. Jamás lo hagas, salvo que la misión consista en eso, y tengas la capacidad y el respaldo de un grupo para hacerlo. Y se especialmente precavido en esas ocasiones. Da igual la criatura que sea... cuando se trata de proteger a sus crías, incluso la más débil de las hembras extrae un poder imposible de creer – aseguró el Hunter. Izuku asintió, y tragó saliva, imaginando de pronto una hembra de Secrex protegiendo sus huevos – Segundo, tu arma es tu vida. Si tus puños no bastan para protegerte, jamás te separes de ella – dijo, tendiéndole su espada de entrenamiento... que Izuku aceptó agradecido, mientras se la enfundaba al cinto. Al desenvainarla ligeramente, los rayos de sol se reflejaron en el borde de la espada, que ya no era romo. Ahora estaba pulida y totalmente afilada – La afilé mientras te esperaba arriba. Lo vas a necesitar, y no vas a entrenar con tu espada contra personas a las que puedas realmente llegar a herir. Tu espada puede salvarte la vida, siempre debe estar afilada, y lista para ser usada. Si tu estilo de pelea va a ser con esa espada, debes practicar cada día con ella. Un solo día sin hacerlo, puede costarte la vida – siguió explicando el Hunter.

– Yo preferiría... pelear más como tú. Con mis puños y eso – intentó decir Izuku tímidamente, mientras envainaba el arma.

– No apresures las cosas, joven Izuku – replicó All Might, todavía con una expresión seria en su rostro que no admitía réplicas – Tercera lección, si eres sorprendido por una criatura, un monstruo, o cualquier enemigo... nunca le dejes tomar la iniciativa. Si te sorprenden, debes reaccionar instantáneamente. Por difícil que sea, debes ser el más rápido, sobre todo con tu agilidad ¿Recuerdas la sensación que tu cuerpo tuvo al enfrentar al Secrex? – preguntó, conociendo de antemano la respuesta. Izuku no tuvo que pensar mucho para responder.

– Mi cuerpo... actúo por instinto. Recuerdo el haberlo movido, pero... una parte de mí se movía sola – reconoció, mirándose las manos. Recordaba muy bien el cómo quiso proteger a todos, y el cómo su cuerpo y su agilidad natural habían hecho el resto.

– Correcto. Porque quisiste protegerlos a todos, ¿verdad? – confirmó All Might.

– Hai – asintió Izuku.

– ¿Podrás protegerlos acaso si estás muerto? ¿Podrás proteger a la joven Yaorozu, a los soldados, a tu madre... muerto? – preguntó con crudeza, pero al mismo tiempo, con un tono sorprendentemente suave All Might. Izuku fue a responder, pero cerró la boca según la abrió. Apretó los dientes y los puños, pero no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas de frustración aparecieran en sus ojos.

– No – reconoció finalmente, con esfuerzo. All Might sonrió, y le pasó un brazo por los hombros mientras con la otra mano le daba unas suaves palmadas en el pecho, a la altura del corazón.

– Has dado el segundo paso para convertirte en un Hunter. Los errores son el mejor maestro que podemos tener en esta vida, y cometerás muchos más de hoy en adelante. Lo importante es aprender de ellos – dijo con voz de sensei, y luego, alzó una de sus manos, y extendió tres dedos – Reconoce el terreno. Nunca bajes la guardia. Sé el primero en tomar la iniciativa – All Might enumeró esas tres virtudes básicas de todo buen cazador – Nunca olvides esas tres máximas si quieres ser algún día un Hunter, o al menos, si no quieres ser papilla del estómago de algún monstruo. Lo hiciste bien, superaste la prueba ¿Sabes por qué? – añadió, e Izuku negó con la cabeza – Porque sigues vivo. Eso es lo más importante – contestó All Might. Izuku, poco a poco, sonrió, y asintió con mayor alegría, provocando que el rubio también sonriera.

– All Might... ¿realmente crees que puedo convertirme en un Hunter sin tener poderes? – preguntó lentamente Izuku. El rubio se puso en pie, y le tendió la mano al peli verde.

Izuku miró la mano un segundo, y luego la estrechó, siendo ayudado por su referente a ponerse en pie.

– Por supuesto – afirmó el Hunter – Puedes conseguirlo, y lo conseguirás. ¿Habilidades físicas? ¿Magia? ¿Ninjutsu? ¿Poderes genéticos? ¿Qué es lo más importante? – preguntó All Might, sin esperar respuesta por parte del quinceañero – Yo te lo diré: Nada. Corazón, valor, cabeza y experiencia. Esos son los secretos para ser el mejor. Quizá el ser más o menos poderoso puedan influir, pueda facilitar el camino, pero no son atributos decisivos. Ni el mago más fuerte del mundo sobrevivirá en una cacería si no sigue, por ejemplo, las tres reglas que te acabo de explicar – dijo, elevando la vista hacia el cielo – Todavía te queda mucho por aprender, joven Midoriya, y muy poco tiempo. Pero hoy, has dado un primer paso. Súbete a mi espalda, hay alguien a quien quiero que conozcas – añadió misteriosamente.

 _Ese día, todavía no había acabado. Lo que en ese momento no sabía, era cómo de importante para mí iba a llegar a ser esa persona que estaba a punto de conocer._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hasta aquí este nuevamente corto capítulo.**

 **Este es el estilo en que me siento cómodo con el fic, capítulos cortos y rápidos, equivalentes a medio capítulo de anime. Mientras publique dos por semana, todos contentos ¿No? JEJEJEJE**

 **Pasando ahora con las reviews anónimas...**

 **– El anonimus v: muchas gracias por tu apoyo, me alegro que te guste y también que te agrade el rumbo que va tomando, espero que después de estos dos capis siga siendo así**

 **– Guest: Efectivamente, ese "debemos matar en ocasiones" define un poco la idea y en lo que se inspira el fic, aunque se inspira en muchas más ideas que la genial obra maestra que es Hunter x Hunter.**

 **– Guest: Me alegro que te guste aunque se aleje tanto del mundo original, intento mantener un poco la idea y la pureza de la idea de la obra... tu teoría es interesante, puede ser correcta, parecida, ajustada, o totalmente opuesta. Pero no negaré que lo pensaste bien, y que esa sería la "solución normal" a este tema ;) Donde sí te has equivado es en esa combinación de poderes, porque Uraraka... no es exactamente igual en su poder al anime. (No más spoilers) jajajaja**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por vuestras reviews**

 **El próximo capítulo dudo que esté antes de finales de semana, pero con tanta review y mp y mensaje de apoyo y follow y fav... me estáis obligando a ir más rápido de lo que imaginaba. Gracias de nuevo a todos, vosotros hacéis esto posible!**

 **Plus Hunter!**


	7. La maga de la gravedad

**Exención de responsabilidad: My Hero Academia, sus personajes, historia, películas, y cualquier elemento comerciable no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kōhei Horikoshi, y sus respectivos dueños. Escribo esta historia sin ánimo de lucro.**

 **Se acabaron las vacaciones de verano! Como mucha gente, en verano se hace complicado mantener el ritmo y la vida cambia un poco: Mucho calor, vacaciones, viajes, etc. Y falta de inspiración, también.**

 **Llega el mes de octubre, acabó la tercera temporada de Boku No Hero y mucha gente necesitará seguir viendo a tan magnífico grupo de personajes en acción.**

 **Por ello, ahora, con todo vuelto a la normalidad, vuelvo a escribir. Hoy os traigo una actualización corta, ciertamente corta, pero principalmente para anunciar que... ¡YA ESTOY AQUÍ! jajajaja**

 **Los tres largos meses de hiatsu, han terminado. A partir de ahora, cada semana, o cada dos semanas, habrá actualización del fic. Mantendré la tónica de capítulos cortos, y avance rápido de la trama, porque tenemos muchos arcos por delante en un futuro no tan lejano.**

 **Os dejo con el capítulo. También como novedad, he estado diseñando estas últimas semanas la línea argumental de mi historia, y vuelvo a insistir en lo mismo: Muy pocas cosas serán iguales a la historia original, sea para bien, o para mal. Disfrutad del capítulo!**

 **.**

 **MY HUNTER ACADEMIA**

 **CAPÍTULO 6**

 **LA MAGA DE LA GRAVEDAD**

 **.**

– All Might... ¿realmente crees que puedo convertirme en un Hunter sin tener poderes? – había preguntado lentamente Izuku. El rubio se había puesto en pie, y le había tendido su mano al peli verde.

Izuku miró la mano un segundo, y luego la estrechó, siendo ayudado por su referente a ponerse en pie.

– Por supuesto – afirmó el Hunter – Puedes conseguirlo, y lo conseguirás. ¿Habilidades físicas? ¿Magia? ¿Ninjutsu? ¿Poderes genéticos? ¿Qué es lo más importante? – preguntó All Might, sin esperar respuesta por parte del quinceañero – Yo te lo diré: Nada. Corazón, valor, cabeza y experiencia. Esos son los secretos para ser el mejor. Quizá el ser más o menos poderoso puedan influir, pueda facilitar el camino, pero no son atributos decisivos. Ni el mago más fuerte del mundo sobrevivirá en una cacería si no sigue, por ejemplo, las tres reglas que te acabo de explicar – dijo, elevando la vista hacia el cielo – Todavía te queda mucho por aprender, joven Midoriya, y muy poco tiempo. Pero hoy, has dado un primer paso. Súbete a mi espalda, hay alguien a quien quiero que conozcas – añadió misteriosamente.

El peli verde asintió, y se colocó en la espalda de All Might.

Esta vez, con la lección aprendida de veces pasadas, se agarró con todas sus fuerzas cuando sintió el impulso de energía en las piernas del Hunter.

All Might dio un tremendo salto, subiendo cientos de metros en cuestión de escasos segundos, y se incrustó en la pared del acantilado con uno de sus brazos. Luego, repitió el salto, esta vez con menos impulso, para terminar de impulsarse... y llegar a la cima

– Hemos llegado, joven Midoriya – anunció. Izuku se bajó de su espalda no muy mareado, y observó el lugar después de coger aire durante unos segundos.

A sus espaldas, las colinas y el bosque, y más allá el valle y el mar, se extendían en la lejanía, sombreadas por el avanzado atardecer. El lugar en el que se encontraban era una plataforma de gran tamaño, encajonada entre otras dos paredes casi verticales que se elevaban de nuevo hacia las alturas a ambos laterales. En el centro de la plataforma había un lago de aguas cristalinas, y más allá, frente a ellos, unas empinadas cuestas se elevaban hacia las alturas, entre las que descendía un pequeño río en cuyo descenso salpicaba todo el lugar con saltos de agua y pequeñas cascadas. Unos pocos árboles salpicaban de vegetación el lugar, que parecía no haber sido hollado por el hombre desde que se creó. Todo el lugar parecía distinto, más salvaje y hermoso que lo que estaba acostumbrado a ver.

– Wow – fue todo lo que pudo decir Izuku, que estaba realmente impresionado. All Might se rió y dio una palmada.

– ¿Impresionante, no es así? Este es uno de mis... refugios, o lugares de retiro, podríamos decir. Poca gente lo conoce, espero que no hables de ello con nadie – dijo, mientras echaba a caminar hacia el lago.

– ¡Nunca se me ocurriría! – se apresuró a contestar Izuku, haciendo aspavientos con las manos. All Might se giró, y observó unos segundos a Izuku, para luego mostrar una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

– Lo sé, joven. Si no, no estarías aquí – contestó con voz suave – Y ahora, toca caminar. O mejor aún, ¿ves esas elevaciones del terreno? Tienes cinco minutos para llegar hasta la cima de las mismas, allí arriba – dijo mientras señalaba el punto más alto, el cual tenía un pequeño acantilado de unos veinte metros de alto y era el lugar donde se encontraba la mayor cascada de todas – Será mejor que empieces a correr, todavía estamos entrenando jajajajaja – añadió, mientras rompía a reír y se alejaba de Izuku.

– Que... ¿qué? ¿Subir en menos de cinco minutos hasta allí? – preguntó Izuku salpicando gotas de sudor nervioso a todas partes.

– Te quedan cuatro minutos y cincuenta segundos, joven Midoriya. Será mejor que te apresures, o esta noche te buscarás tú la vida para la cena – contestó All Might sin ni girarse y riendo con exageración.

Izuku se puso blanco, y las piernas le temblaron. Ya se sentía bastante agotado, más que nunca en su vida... ¿que ahora tendría que buscarse la vida para la cena? Antes preferiría morirse de hambre que tener que cazar a uno de esos gigantescos jabalíes.

Sin más, comenzó a correr.

Pronto pudo comprobar que el terreno de hierba suave le favorecía en el ascenso con sus botas poco pesadas. Había dejado abandonada su mochila también, lo que le ayudaba.

Para su sorpresa, comprobó que corría más de lo que había imaginado en un primer momento. Al llegar a las faldas de las cuestas, utilizó su mente ágil para analizar el terreno, como All Might le había dicho. El lugar estaba salpicado de elevaciones verticales puntuales, afloramientos rocosos, zonas llanas, y caminos que ascendían serpenteando pero que obligaban a tomar un desvío continuo.

– Siguiendo esos senderos, no llegaré a tiempo – comprendió al instante. Las rocas que bordeaban el río, aunque eran menos empinadas que las cuestas principales, eran demasiado húmedas, y podría resbalar con facilidad en ellas. Pero había una tercera opción.

Acelerando aún más, corrió recto sin desviarse ni a la derecha, a los caminos, ni a la izquierda, donde estaba el río. Ascendió, y luego saltó, encaramándose a la parte superior del pequeño salto de terreno. Haciendo fuerza, logró izarse a pulso para continuar corriendo, hasta que se encontró con una nueva elevación, con rocas sueltas que facilitaban el ascenso. Volvió a analizar el terreno, evitó una roca con musgo que seguramente fuera resbaladiza, y siguió su ascenso saltando por las demás.

"Puedo hacerlo" comprendió de pronto el peli verde. Su mente rápida, ágil y analítica, aunque él no lo supiera en ese momento, era perfecta para analizar ese tipo de situaciones y reaccionar a toda velocidad ante cualquier clase de problema o eventualidad.

Siguió saltando y trepando cuando con saltar no bastaba, y aunque se sentía cansado, incluso agotado, la adrenalina del momento le dio las energías necesarias para continuar.

Y así fue como comenzó a trepar la última elevación, el pequeño barranco de veinte metros de alto.

– ¡Te queda un minuto joven Midoriya! – gritó, desde bastante lejos ahora, All Might.

"Puedo hacerlo" volvió a pensar Izuku, mientras aumentaba sus esfuerzos aún más, lesionándose y haciéndose pequeños cortes en los dedos de las manos por la velocidad con la que intentaba trepar la rampa.

Y así fue, como llegó a la cima.

"Lo hice" a duras penas pudo pensar... pues, dos segundos más tarde, sin tiempo para recuperar si quiera el aliento, se produjo una violenta onda de choque, una tremenda presión, como si un muro de aire sólido le hubiese golpeado de lleno, y que le hizo salir volando por los aires junto con restos de tierra, hierba y pequeñas piedras.

"Voy a morir" logró pensar, pues estaba saliendo disparado de regreso hacia el valle donde le había ordenado empezar a correr All Might, y sus ojos se quedaron en blanco mientras solo podía pensar en lo absurdo de la situación.

– JAJAJAJA ¡No puedo estar todo el día recogiéndote en el aire joven Midoriya! – gritó All Might, mientras le atrapaba en pleno vuelo. Había pegado uno de sus saltos ni bien notó el aumento de la presión del aire, y aprovechó el impulso del resto del salto para aterrizar en la plataforma superior a la cual Midoriya había conseguido llegar – En cualquier caso, hiciste un buen trabajo, ¡llegaste a la cima a tiempo! – le felicitó mientras le depositaba en el suelo, donde se quedó con los pies plantados incapaz de moverse, casi como un árbol.

– ¿Qué... qué fue lo que pasó? – consiguió preguntar finalmente el peli verde. Miró hacia delante suya, y se encontró con una explanada mucho más grande que la inferior, totalmente destrozada por doquier. Restos de arena arrastrada, la hierba arrancada, árboles partidos, rocas separadas, hundidas por los lados, boquetes y hendiduras en el suelo... un auténtico desastre.

All Might no dijo nada, simplemente, le señaló a Izuku, que estaba mirando hacia la lejanía, a algo,o mejor dicho, a alguien que tenía mucho más cerca.

Delante de él, había una chica joven, seguramente de su misma edad, con cara de preocupación, que corría hacia ellos. Tenía el pelo de color castaño, igual que sus ojos, llevaba puesto un traje de entrenamiento de colores blancos y negros, así como unos extraños guardabrazos metálicos de acero oscuro con líneas rosas en cada brazo. Tenía las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, y unos ojos brillantes y vivos. Para colmo, Izuku no pudo evitar fijarse que, además de ser una joven de su edad muy guapa, su ropa ajustada la hacía que se notara mucho que tenía un cuerpo bien formado, no tanto como el de su amiga Momo, pero al no ser la peli negra... la timidez de Izuku le asaltó al momento, y éste no pudo evitar ponerse rojo y taparse media cara con una mano, evitando mirarla, mientras que con la otra hacía aspavientos al aire.

– ¡Perdón! ¿Te encuentras bien? No sabía que iba a haber nadie allí, ¿seguro que estás bien? – decía ella hablando atropelladamente, hasta que finalmente se detuvo a unos pasos de Midoriya. Éste fue incapaz de decir nada, sólo balbuceó unas palabras inconexas y sin sentido. Miró a All Might, y fue a añadir algo más, pero pareció pensarlo mejor, porque cerró la boca y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás con las manos cruzadas a la espalda. En su rostro se reflejaba preocupación por el joven, pero ahora también curiosidad.

– No ha sido en las circunstancias más normales posibles... pero tampoco me parece que vaya a ser un problema... de hecho, creo que esto será una ventaja. Me gustaría presentaros a alguien a cada uno. Joven Izuku Midoriya, te presento a Ochako Uraraka. La maga más prometedora que he visto en años, y también mi actual pupila y alumna. Uraraka, éste joven será tu nuevo compañero de entrenamiento durante los próximos meses – les presentó All Might ni corto ni perezoso.

– ¿Compañero de entrenamiento? – preguntó Midoriya, saliendo de su mutismo mirando a All Might confuso.

– ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó Uraraka mirando también a All Might. Éste se echó a reír y puso los brazos en jarras.

– ¿Dónde quedó vuestra educación, jóvenes? – preguntó, mirando a uno y otro. Izuku, soltó un gritito y asintió varias veces muy rápido, tendiéndole una mano a la castaña, mientras agachaba la cabeza ante ella.

– Mu-mucho gusto Uraraka san... me... me esforzaré por estar a la altura – se presentó el peli verde. La chica le miró unos segundos, y luego sonrió divertida, y le estrechó la mano entre las suyas con intensidad.

– El gusto es mío, Izuku. Llámame sólo Uraraka, por favor – respondió ella con amabilidad. Izuku tragó saliva, y alzó su cabeza para mirarla.

"Qué chica tan amable" pensó, mientras levantaba su vista.

En ese instante, sus ojos se cruzaron por primera vez.

Y hubo algo en esa chica que le resultó familiar... y que le tranquilizó un poco. Dejó de temblar, y se irguió totalmente mientras ambos separaban las manos lentamente, sin dejar de sostenerse las miradas. A ninguno de los dos les resultó violento, o incómodo, ese cruce de miradas. Fue más bien todo lo contrario. Para ellos, por alguna razón, fue tan natural como respirar.

 _En aquel instante, no tenía ni idea de lo importante que estaba siendo ese momento para ambos. Y aunque se lo hubieran dicho... sin duda, no les habría creído. Sin embargo, así fue._

"Esto será interesante" pensó All Might, contento con el resultado, incluso un poco sorprendido por la reacción de ambos.

– Bueno, jóvenes. Permitirme explicarme un poco más. La joven Uraraka lleva tiempo entrenando conmigo. Su magia, joven Midoriya, no es una magia normal, ni una que se pueda controlar con facilidad... ella tiene el poder de controlar la magia de la gravedad – explicó el Hunter. Ambos volvieron a la realidad, dando un respingo, y miraron a su maestro con atención.

– ¿Magia de la gravedad? Comprendo... – reflexionó Izuku, recordando la presión que había sentido al llegar a esa gran explanada. De hecho, eso explicaba que el lugar estuviera tan destruido – Entonces ella es capaz de generar ondas de choque gravitacionales lo que la hace alguien terriblemente fuerte pero es de hecho un poder tan grande que si no se controla muy bien puede causar daños a la gente así que tiene que entrenar separada de todos porque su poder es demasiado...

– ¡No vayas tan rápido por favor! – pidió un All Might al que la cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas,, interrumpiendo a Izuku, que de nuevo estaba hablando a toda velocidad, lo que fue una sorpresa divertida para Uraraka, que había comenzado a sonreír e incluso a soltar una pequeña y baja risita. Luego, le dio una palmada en el hombro que le hundió varios centímetros en la hierba – Las explicaciones de su poder, las dejaremos para otro momento. Uraraka, de momento, te diré que Izuku no tiene ninguna habilidad especial... es una persona normal y corriente, aunque de normal tiene muy poco. Tiene un enorme potencial, una mente brillante, una gran agilidad y velocidad natural, y sabe usar una espada con algo de habilidad – explicó All Might mirando a Uraraka, que le miró frunciendo el ceño ligeramente, pues ya sospechaba lo que su maestro querría que hicieran.

– Quiero que ambos peleéis. Aquí, y ahora – concluyó el Hunter.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Como ya dije, un capítulo algo corto, precipitado incluso, pero deseaba poder publicar algo después de tanto tiempo.**

 **Apareció por fin Uraraka. Es una Uraraka un pelín distinta al canon, pero creo que los cambios os van a encantar, y la hacen encajar mejor en este mundo caótico, salvaje y peligroso que es Hunter Academia.**

 **Las reviews anónimas del último capítulo las contestaré todas en el próximo. Como siempre, a todos, ¡GRACIAS POR EL APOYO!**

 **Bienvenidos de vuelta**


End file.
